Straight No Chaser
by TearFilled3y3s
Summary: Now that they have each other what could go wrong? ...Right.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone. First I would like to thank you for clicking on this story!  
><strong>Next I would like to warn you about this story<strong>: This story includes multiple mini-plots, death, drinking, mature language, mature content (in other words lemons), YAOI, whoring, molesting, mafias, and a few OC's (NOT an OcxCountry story! NO OCxCOUNTRY!) This will be changed to M by chapter 2 or 3 I think.

This story is a RP by me and my awesome friend Dylain who does the awesome Russia and others. I'm the horribly OOC Pru-chan (just wait. It gets worse). We started it as a one-shot to hook Prussia and Russia up (her OTP that I now love) and now...well Its turned into a full fledged insane story about their relationship. I'm posting it cause we thought someone out there might have liked it and might be able to give us feedback! It's not the best I admit but its also not the worst so...  
>Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia. Only this insane story X3<p>

* * *

><p>Russia ran down the halls at full speed, tears streaming down his cheeks, looking for a classroom that wasn't locked. It was late after school, and most classrooms were either filled with people or locked and empty. Russia finally found one room that appeared to be empty, and he slipped in and closed the door behind him, quickly jumping under a desk just as Belarus opened the door and said, "Brother! Where are you?" He silenced his whimpering and focused on being quiet - but it was rather cramped under that desk, due to his abnormal height.<p>

"He's not here." Prussia said, glaring at the ceiling as he lolled in a chair with his head tilted back, expression showing he was annoyed by Belarus's loud screeching. "I think I heard him running down the west hall," he said, turning to the side to face away from the door.

Belarus glared at him for a minute, then slammed the door behind her as she ran out. "BROTHER!"

Russia slowly slipped out from under the desk and looked at Prussia._ 'Why did he even protect me, of all people? Gah- Stupid, apologize!'_ "S-Sorry, I didn't know you were in here, Prussia..." He sniffed and rubbed his nose. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, the awesomeness of my ninja skills make it so that no one notices me," the albino said, lifting an arm to rub at his temples. _'Stupid headaches. Stupid bitches. Stupid commie. I hate my life'_ "I don't get why you hide from her all the time. Yeah, she's a little nuts, but she's hot." Gil added as an afterthought.

Russia sighed. "Nothing good can come from us being together, plus- she's my sister!" He stood and shook his hair, tightening his scarf around his neck, as it had loosened while he was running.

"So no incest for the commie?" Gilbert asked, finally turning to look at Russia fully.

Ignoring the comment, Russia put on his normal, cheerful smile and said, "Anyways, how are you today, Prussia? I didn't get to talk to you today, you weren't in gym."

"How do you think I am?" he asked, lacing his words with venom. "I'm hiding out in this room with a killer headache that Italy's not-as-cute brother gave me. Life sucks." He sighed melodramatically.

Russia giggled a little at the use of the word "cute" from the albino and then blinked a few times. "Romano? What did he do?"

"Don't laugh! That over jealous asshole head-butted me 'cause he thought I was flirting with Spain. I can't even talk to Spain anymore without dealing with whining or injuries... not that he wants me to talk to him anyway," Prussia said with a sigh, playing with the frays at the bottom of his shirt.

Russia tilted his head to the side a bit and gave his (mega-kawaii) smile. "Any sensible person would know that the only thing between you and Spain is friendship - though, with you guys, I'm not really sure if it can even be called that..." He sweat dropped a little and smiled doubtfully.

"You're right. It can't be called friendship anymore, can it? France, Spain, and I are more like acquaintances now." Shaking his head to snap out of his sad state, Prussia smirked and leaned back again. "They got too stupid to be considered friends of the awesome me!"

Russia giggled quietly, then blinked. "Oh, am I considered a friend?"

Looking at Russia confused, Prussia shrugged and questioned, "Are you going to ditch me once you get a girlfriend like Toni and Francis did? Or use being my 'friend' to trick me into a false sense of security then ambush me like Denmark did?"

Russia's eyebrows knitted together as he glanced to the side, looking hurt. "You would suspect me of doing that?"

Waving his hands up defensively, Gilbert quickly replied, "I know I didn't suspect them of doing what they did. Besides, you have a reputation of being secretly as scary as your sister, so you can't blame me for asking. It's not meant to be any offense to you specifically... Damn that face of yours!" He shook his head, exasperated.

Russia immediately cheered up. "Okay..." _'Wait, what was that about my face?_' he thought, but shook the thoughts away. "I'd never betray anyone... They're usually the ones that betray me." Hurt flashed in his eyes for a moment, but his smile stayed still. '_Especially that once.'_

"Shit, Birdie was right, huh?" he muttered to himself before nodding his head. "So are we... friends then?"

"Sure!" Russia said cheerfully, walking forward and sitting on the desk next to Prussia's. He had barely heard that first part, but he didn't question what he'd said, not wanting to be a bother.

"Interesting," Prussia said not knowing what else to say but attempting to keep the conversation going.

Russia "Hmmm"d and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. "Hey, Prussia..." He frowned slightly and shook his head. "No, never mind."

Scowling, Prussia just shook his head. "Tch. Just so ya know, it really pisses me off when people do that. Totally not awesome."

Russia simply glanced at him and said, "When people don't want to finish their sentences, they won't..." He shrugged. "Not like it really even matters." He turned his head to look in the opposite direction of Prussia, for really no reason at all.

Crossing his arms angrily, Prussia also turned to look the other way. "It's still annoying. If something's annoying to me I should be allowed to say it is."

Russia smiled a little at the fact that the albino was getting aggravated. "I never said you weren't allowed. I just said that it's a personal preference."

"And it's my personal preference to tell you you're ticking me off when you are," Prussia said, trying very hard not to yell already at his new friend.

Russia smiled at Prussia. "You're not the only one getting pissed. I dislike stubborn people~..." Even though he was smiling cheerfully, one could feel the venom laced through his words. _'Okay, that's a lie. It's cute.'_

"I'm not stubborn. I... Sorry. Whatever. Sorry for pissing you off. Still pissed off from this morning I guess," Prussia replied, rubbing his face, exhausted.

Russia smiled his normal smile and spoke with his usual tone. "Nyet, no biggie... Y'know... I could always just go kill him..." He grinned evilly, a dark aura around him.

Jaw dropping, Prussia flailed his arms while shaking his head. "No no. Don't kill him 'cause if you do then Feli will get upset and tell West and then he'll hate you and he'll give me grief about us being friends. Not to mention Toni would be super depressed !" Panting at talking so fast, Prussia went limp on the desk.

Russia laughed quietly, tilting his head back just a tad bit. "Ufufu~ I was just kidding, Prussia."

"I think I know why those rumors started," Prussia said, smirking up at the Russian. "You were scarier than your sister just now - and she walks around with a knife muttering half the time."

Russia just smiled and said, "Yes, maybe to you, but Belarus..." His smile disappeared and he tilted slightly to the side. "She..." He then had a purple aura around him as he covered his face and leaned on the table. "Ugh."

Poke. "Eh whats the matter Russia?" Poke. "What about Belarus?" Poke, poke, poke. "Tell me your deepest darkest secrets~ kesesesese!"

Russia looked at him, uncovering his face to show that he had tears in his eyes. "She's just so scary... She knocked down my door once while I was hiding from her... Constantly says, 'Become one' and all that..." He whimpered, and then hugged Prussia, trembling. "Strashno..."

Eyes widening, Prussia tried not to freak out at the sudden hug. "Umm... There there?" he said, patting Russia's back awkwardly. "Its okay... at least she isn't trying to kill you or your friends or something... by becoming one, do you mean...?"

"Actually, when I tried to become friends with the Vargas brothers, she scared them off." He sighed and hugged him tighter. "Yes, I mean exactly what you're thinking."

"Fucking lucky bastard," Prussia muttered, glaring down at the Russian's head. "So is Belarus the reason you don't have many friends?" he asked, rubbing Russia's back.

"Lucky? You're crazy." He frowned. "No, the reason I don't have many friends is because they all distance themselves from me. They all hate me. Everyone." He gripped Prussia even tighter and hunched his shoulders up, squinting his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows. "I'm sure even you hate me, even now..."

Wincing at the tight grip and death glare, Prussia sighed. "I don't hate you." _'Well not anymore' "_I might be slightly weirded out, but I don't hate you. Hey, isn't Lithuania friends with you along with the other meek trio members?" he asked, trying to change the subject from him.

He muttered in Russian, "Chem bolʹshe ya lyublyu tebya , tem bolʹshe vy menya nenavidite." He shook the thought away. "Yes, he is..." Russia took a step back, smiled and said, "Well, they're more like my slaves."

Blinking Prussia sighed at the Russian's response "Isn't slavery illegal? So they can't be your slaves... Also, I don't speak Russian."

Russia blinked obliviously. "Really? Hmmm... I don't care." He smiled. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

Glaring at Russia, Prussia huffed angrily. "Well then..." Searching for the right thing to say, Prussia pulled out his phone. "I'll Google it then."

_'... Now, what did he say?_' Prussia thought to himself with a sweat drop.

"You can't if you don't know how it's written." Russia smiled innocently.

Growling, Prussia controlled the urge to throw his phone on the floor. "That's it. I decided I officially hate you," he said, pushing Russia away.

Russia frowned. "Eh? Just because I said something - to myself, mind you - in a language you don't know?" Russia sighed. '_Like I said...'_

"Yes. Because it makes me feel stupid and that is not awesome," Prussia said, pointing at Russia. "And I am FUCKING awesome. So stop trying to make me feel like I'm not!" Jabbing his finger in Russia's chest, Prussia looked down at the other, "Admit that I'm awesome. Right. Now."

"Er..." Russia sweat dropped. "Why...?"

"Because I am awesome!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "No one...Er- That-Fuck," he groaned, catching himself just before he fell right on his ass and settled for sitting on the floor.

"Uhh..." Russia's sweat drop grew a little. "Um, okay. You're... awesome."

"Finally, someone sees!" he cheered, jumping up to hug Russia happily - in a very manly way, of course. "Now, if you could just tell West and Romano that!" he said, quickly letting Russia go and jumping up to peer out the window.

Russia raised his eyebrows and said, "I'm sure they're just in denial."

Here Prussia turned away from the window, wearing his famous shit-eating grin. "You are so right! Now, **you** get this kind of stuff!"

Russia laughed quietly, just a little huff, and covered his mouth, the tiniest of blushes on his cheeks. '_It's no wonder...'_

"So from what I saw outside, Belarus was bugging Birdie about something, probably where you are," Prussia said trying to think of anything else to say, 'must avoid all awkward silences' being his main thought.

"... Birdie?" Then Russia blinked, with an "Oh!" of understanding, as he remembered the little chick that he'd seen fly around Prussia several times. "Are you saying the bird talks?"

"...Are you talking about Gilbird?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side confused.

"You mentioned him," Russia said with a sweat drop.

"Oh, wait, I think I got it. Anyway, Birdie is Canada, your hockey buddy right, and Gilbird is Gilbird. Two different people... animals... whatever," he said, sticking a finger on each hand up and waving them around.

"Oh..." Russia rubbed the back of his neck. "I've never met anyone that called him Birdie..."

Waving his hand back in forth in a bored manner, he commented as casually as possible, "Yeah, it's a kind of long story. Really boring. Whatever... Anyways, she's probably asking if you guys have practice today... Do you?"

"No; that's Tuesdays and Thursdays, and voluntarily on Saturdays at noon..." Russia sighed. "Thank бог..."

"If she finds that out she'll probably be at every practice, huh? Let's just hope Birdie doesn't blab... Then again, he's really cool about intuition and stuff, so he might know you wouldn't want her knowin'," Gilbert said, pacing as he spoke.

Russia nodded, looking slightly depressed - or maybe just tired, you could never really tell with him. "I don't even want to think about what would happen if he told."

A light bulb seemed to suddenly go off in Gilbert's head and his shit-eating grin returned. "If that becomes the case, maybe I could go to your practices and keep her distracted!" he said, wagging his eyebrows in a manner similar to France.

Russia glanced up at him. "She'd just smack you like Hungary and ignore you. And you know that."

Wincing, Prussia tried not to take the words to heart. "You got a point, I guess. Damn, why are all the pretty chicks so immune to my awesomeness?... Not like I need a girlfriend or anything," he muttered, sitting back down in his original spot next to Russia.

Russia smiled. "Do I not remind you of Natalia?" Then he frowned. He had sort of blurted it out, not even thinking about what would happen.

"Yeah, kind of. You guys are more alike than other siblings I know at least," he said, trying not to look too confused at the question. "In what way are you talking about?"

Russia flushed. "Er, please, don't pay attention to that question. I didn't mean to say it, slip of the tongue- however you say it in English."

"... You are so weird, you know that?" he questioned in a joking manner, smiling up at the other male.

Russia glanced at the albino, face flushed slightly, then said, "Da... I know."

"Hey, isn't there, like, a saying about weird or hated people making the best friends or something?... Or did Toni and I make that up?" he said looking, up at the ceiling as he searched his memory.

Russia shrugged. "I don't speak English very well, I'm afraid... I know very few popular sayings."

"Really? Maybe I should teach you. The awesome me is an awesome teacher!" he said, smirking at all the things he's taught people over the years.

Russia smiled. "That'd be... awesome." He looked down at the self-proclaimed awesome man beside him. _'Da... I was right.'_

"Damn right, it would," he said, smirking up at the taller man. "You... You're tall... Very tall."

"Da..." Russia pouted. "I'm big-boned, it's not my fault..."

"Dammit, that means you're the more... fuck, what word was it that Japan used? Anyways, it means you're more awesome than me 'cause the shorter guys has to be the... whatever the word is... dammit, Hungary uses those terms all the time and this sentence doesn't make sense without them!" he huffed, pulling his legs up to sit Indian style.

Russia quirked an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. "Hm?"

"I can't explain it. But like taller guys are the ones who are always cooler and macho and shorter guys end up being the not-so-awesome little boys ordered around by their taller friends... or something. It has to do with manga knowing those two," he said, grabbing his chin with his fingers and stroking his invisible goatee of awesomeness.

"Er..." Russia had a thought, and knowing Hungary, it probably was correct. "Well, just a thought, but... could you possibly mean 'Seme'?"

"Yeah, that sounds right!" Prussia said, nodding his head. "...Still don't know what it means but that's it. So, since you're taller it makes you the Seme and thus more awesome than me, which sucks." He pouted.

Russia snickered, covering his mouth. He knew exactly what it meant, but he wasn't complaining with the idea, of course. "I figured you didn't understand it." Embarrassing thoughts flashed through his head, and his cheeks turned red. "Well... I'll explain, but I'm not sure if I can explain it in English. I may have to show you how to do Google Translate from Russian."

"I know how to Google Translate, thank you very much! But, yes, tell me. Those two always talk about that junk... It's kind of weird... Do I really want to know?" he asked, suddenly fearful of knowing exactly what Hungary and Japan are always saying, knowing he couldn't understand them.

"Well... you probably don't. I'm telling you anyways." He shrugged. "You can't type it in Russian, can you? I'll use my phone, it has Russian characters." He pulled out a simple flip-phone from a pocket in his long coat, and went to Google Translate.

"Wait, if I don't want to know, then why would you still tell me? Very uncool of you." Watching as the man typed, Prussia had to ask, "So, do you text people in Russian too?"

Russia smiled. "No, I usually use Google Translate." He typed in: "В гей-пара, "сема" это та, которая, как правило, выше, и "сверху", если хотите." He hit Translate, and up popped "In a gay couple, a 'seme' is the one that is usually taller and is "on top", if you will."

Staring at the phone wide eyed, Gilbert tried to close his mouth that was hanging open in shock. "What -I-That... BITCH I WOULD TOTALLY NOT BOTTOM!" he screeched angrily, flailing his arms. "NOT COOL!"

"Are you saying I should bottom?" Russia frowned. "No way."

At this Prussia just turned to stare at the Russian, asking slightly angrily, "Wait, what?"

Russia looked about way too innocently. "Noooothing..."

His voice picking up a defensive tone, he stated, "Don't play innocent with me. That's MY act. Now, who said anything about us being together?"

"Certainly not me~," sang the Russian with a smile.

"Yes, you did. You asked if you should bottom! That implies we-" he said gesturing between them both "-are fucking. WE ARE NOT FUCKING, IVAN!" he screeched angrily, his face turning red.

Russia smiled. "It was only a question. And why is your face so red? Are you... embarrassed?"

Prussia wanted to smack that smile off his face, so badly, but instead he settled for seething out, "My face turns red when I'm angry. I. Am VERY. Fucking. Angry."

"Hmmmm..." Ivan smirked. "I don't see why." He was containing his laughter, which was so difficult he was in pain.

"Sh-shut up. Fuckin' commie!" he muttered, walking to the other side of the room.

Russia simply stared at him, smiling still. "Hmmm..." He muttered under his breath so Prussia couldn't hear, "YA vse yeshche lyublyu tebya, Prussiya... Imenno tak Vy znaete."

Sighing, Prussia started to walk to the door. "I'll see you later Russia... or not."

And then...

"You know what? No." Turning to Russia, Prussia pointed at the door. "My room. YOU leave."

Ivan blinked several times, looking confused. "Eh? Why?"

Stalking over to the Russian, Prussia glared at him. "Why not?"

"... I don't want to, though." Ivan pouted childishly.

"Don't pout like that," he said, grabbing the scarf to pull the others face down to eye level. "I'm pissed at you. Now move."

Ivan frowned. "No."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass!" he asked, tightening his grip on the scarf.

Ivan smirked. "I have several I could say, right now..."

"Fucking asshole!" he said pushing Ivan away from him.

Ivan blinked. "Oh- no, wait, I got it!"

"Oh really what is it?" he asked, placing his fist on his hips. "Please do tell. I'm DYING in anticipation."

"You may want to mentally prepare yourself." Ivan smirked and swiftly leaned in, pressing his lips to the shorter male's.

Standing there, Prussia had no fucking idea what he wanted to do. Prove he could dominate the Russian or push him away? Continue glaring at him and not responding or trick Russia so he could bite his tongue off? He was NOT given enough time to prepare himself, and so he stood there staring blankly up at Russia and his big stupid face.

Russia smirked when Prussia didn't respond, and pushed him back to the desk behind, placing his hands on either side of the albino's hips.

Finally deciding what to do, Prussia pushed Russia's shoulders far enough away so their lips were no longer connected, but made no attempts to otherwise change their position. "Did I give you permission to kiss me?" he asked, trying, and failing miserably, to keep his voice angry.

Ivan frowned. "I needed permission?" He leaned in slightly and put his forehead on Prussia's. "If that's the case; did I give you permission to stop me from kissing you?" He smirked.

"It's my body. I can stop you from doing things like that to me if I want."

Ivan grinned, suddenly snapping. "Not when I'm in charge."

"And who said you would be in charge? I could be in charge too. Watch," he said, pulling Russia's neck down so he was kissing the taller male.

Ivan smirked, as he had practically just won. However, he wasn't about to allow Gilbert to take over. Instead, he bit his bottom lip to open his mouth and slid his tongue in immediately, not even bothering to fight for dominance.

Prussia groaned as his mouth was assaulted by Russia's tongue [if anyone asked it was a groan of anger at Russia's new cockiness] trying to somehow find a piece of control in this situation - and failing.

Russia deepened the kiss, pressing himself more against the albino and slipping one of his legs in between Gilbert's. He Hn'd as he heard - and felt - the groan, as his tongue explored Prussia's mouth.

Prussia idly kissing Russia ground his vital regions against whatever part of Russia was there moaning as he did so.

Finding this pleasing, Russia continued to kiss Prussia, as - believe it or not - this was his first and he simply wanted to ride it out as long as he could. Prussia realized he was lacking air but refused to be the first to break and so kissed Ivan deeper trying to take in as much air as possible from his nose.

Russia nearly frowned when he noticed that Prussia wasn't going to give up. He was low on air, and so he pulled back with a groan, frowning. "Budʹ ty proklyat," he muttered to himself, his violet eyes staring into crimson ones, as he touched his forehead to the albino's.

Blinking, Prussia some how worked out "What does that mean?" through his pants.

Russia smiled gently. "Damn you." Then he laughed quietly.

"Back at ya, Sweetheart," he muttered, smirking up at the laughing man.

"Hmmm..." Russia pressed his lips to Prussia's once more, but it was gentle, nowhere near as rough and frantic as the last.

Matching the other as best he could, Prussia wondered why this kiss was affecting him more than the other, causing his heart to skip a beat and his face to flush. Russia broke the kiss after about a minute, with a thoughtful look on his face. "..."

Prussia looked up at Russia watching the others face. "So... I make a friend and then we make out a little while later. Totally normal, right?" he asked, mustering up his infamous shit-eating grin again.

Russia chuckled. "If that's how you see it." He loved seeing that grin of his, no matter how weak and -most likely- fake.

"Nope. Not at all. It's not normal at all," he said, shaking his head happily. "Then again, I don't think either of us are normal."

"Normal? What is this 'normal' you speak of?" joked the Russian.

"Exactly," Prussia said happily. ... "I'm gonna die aren't I?"

Russia blinked. "Eh? Why would you be dying?"

"Hm, let's see, I lied to Belarus and then made out with you. She's gonna skin me alive and drop me in a vat of lemon juice," he said, burying his face into the crook of Ivan's neck. "Once again, life sucks for the awesome me."

"No..." Russia laughed a little. "No matter how much she dislikes the idea, she'll listen to me..." With a smile, he said cheerfully, "After all, I am her 'Dear Brother'."

"So then it's just my family to deal with, eh?... I'm dead," he muttered, lightly kissing at the throat in front of him.

Realizing he was still leaning on the albino, Ivan suddenly grabbed Prussia's arm and sat down in the chair of the desk they were against, having Prussia sit on top of him, but facing him and with a leg on either side. Russia just smiled cheerfully. "Not if they don't find out."

Clearing his throat awkwardly and ignoring the fact that his face matched his eyes, Prussia looked at Russia. "So does this mean we're, like, dating... or something?"

"If that's what you want it to mean." Russia smiled and kissed his cheek.

Glaring into violet eyes, Prussia asked [demanded], "What do YOU want, Ivan? After all, you were the one in charge earlier."

Russia continued to smile as he said, "Belarus wouldn't be happy about what I want, that's for sure." He quirked an eyebrow. "But isn't that dependent on both sides?"

"I hate you. Ya know that?" he asked, kissing Russia while standing up. "So I think the awesome me will make my leave now. You made my headache worse and West should be finding out soon that I'm missing." He messed with his hair as he stood over his new boyfriend.

"Hmm. Okay." Russia stood as well. "Belarus is probably going through my stuff for clues as to where I am." He leaned down and kissed Prussia gently. "I'll see you. YA lyublyu tebya~!" he called as he swiftly exited the room.

"Now what the fuck was that?" Prussia asked himself, walking out of the room to find someone with food.

Unfortunately, Belarus was still there, and saw Russia, and the chase continued. "Uhodi, uhodi, uhodi!"

"Šliub šliubam šliub šliub šliubam Šliub šliubam šliub šliub šliubam Šliub šliubam šliub šliub šliubam Šliub šliubam šliub šliub šliubam Šliub šliubam šliub šliub šliubam!" yelled Belarus as she followed her elder brother around.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading -bows deeply- Please if it's not to much trouble, review? Anonreviews are enabled according to my account! Signed reviews are good too though cause then I find new people whose stories I can read ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME FEEDBACK!

Ok, I'll refrain from anymore capslock...for now. This is the second chapter for Straight No Chaser~ (This chapter is longer than the last one. Most of them are.) This story is actually pretty long. We might do some of the cliche plots somewhere along the line but we'll see~  
>This story has timeskipped, Ivan and Gilbert have been dating for a while now. (We're lazy. Sorry)<br>I think this story gets M rated by chapter 3 or 4...Should I go ahead and do it now or wait a little while longer?  
>Anyway Enjoy the story all.<br>[TRANSLATIONS are in these brackets. Russias the one that started the different languages . The BTT basically all know each others languages or at least grasp the basics it seems. You'll probably see Russia thinking/texting/saying random phrases in russian. Spain and Lovi talking in Spanish so other people dont understand etc.] **Would you prefer the translations at the bottom?  
><strong>|Text in these barriers are texts.|**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Belarus walked next to her brother with that scary aura about her. Last night, she had actually scared Russia enough for him to tell her what he had been doing these last few weeks with Prussia - and she did not like that. They went their separate ways, much to Russia's relief, and Belarus entered her homeroom, sitting down in a chair near the back.<p>

Prussia strolled into the room, laughing obnoxiously, grabbing his morning energy drink - an awesome Monster - from Netherlands, and sitting on his desk to poke the back of Austria's head, talking animatedly about something that only he could understand. Belarus glanced over, glaring daggers. Killer intent rolled off of her in waves as she stood from her seat, chair scraping the floor. Most of the classroom went quiet at this. Slowly, she walked to Prussia, eyes glinted with anger. She stood next to his desk, staring patiently, but with a look that demanded his attention - immediately.

Swallowing down his anger [read: fear] at Belarus's close proximity Prussia turned to face the scary girl. "Hey hottie, what's up? Need to talk to the awesome me? If so you want to go somewhere more private?" he asked in his fake cocky voice. Noticing nearly everybody backing away from them at his words he prayed to god that he could run away quick enough once she attacked, and thanked him for his clever plan.

Belarus smiled an evil grin as she leaned down, grabbing his collar so that their faces were inches away. She stared into his crimson eyes and said, "I'd hardly call you faithful." She let go of him and stood straight, looking down on him. "I hate you. I know what happened. If it weren't for Russia, I'd kill you."

Sighing as he was released, Prussia dropped his voice to a harsh whisper so only Belarus, and possibly Austria, could hear. "So sorry that I figured I could make it less suspicious for us to talk in private. You want to talk about Russia, let's find somewhere to talk so Hungary won't have rumors circulating by next period." Forcing himself to muster up a glare, he smirked at her. "You really want your precious Ivan's reputation ruined?"

Belarus scoffed and rolled her eyes. "We'll talk later." She swiftly walked back to her seat, but the tension remained in the air. He'd made a good point, unfortunately, and she certainly didn't want Russia's reputation being ruined, especially if it were her fault. She continued to send glares at him throughout homeroom, silently vowing to poison him at lunch without Russia knowing.

"Mkay sweetheart! See you at lunch~ kesesesese" he called after the girl, knowing that would only aggravate her more. However, she couldn't kill him without upsetting Russia, so he figured he would be safe. Turning around to continue harassing Austria, Prussia tried to relax and ignore the killer vibe being sent his way. 'Mein Gott was I wrong. Is she gonna kill me?' he thought worriedly.

Belarus hissed in anger and stared at him with the scariest look she could muster. "Shut. Up."

Meanwhile, Russia sat in his homeroom trembling because, even from the other side of the school, he could feel the evil vibes. But it looked like it was just from the fact they were brother and sister, because nobody else in his class was effected.

Ignoring the girl completely Prussia started writing in his diary as he watched Austria and Switzerland 'flirt' as Hungary would call it.

-line break, Warning France ahead-

Russia sighed as he sat in his seat, even now towering over the rest of the class. China was whining about how England and America were overworking him. He toned them out and focused on ignoring Belarus's waves of killer intent.

Sitting down [fabulously] in the desk in front of Russia France placed his elbows on the others desk situating his head on his palms. "So Russia. Might I ask if you know why Belarus is attempting to kill my friend Prussia?"

Russia blinked at France and smiled. "Hmm, that's a good question isn't it~?"

Rolling his eyes France looked down to his pocket slipping his phone out to reply to a text. "Well apparently she's trying to kill him and it has _something_ to do with you. I'd appreciate it if you call her off, mon ami." he said blowing a kiss to a random girl and winking at England.

England glared at France and sat with America, who was glaring at France as well.

Russia sighed. "I'm afraid I don't have total control over her."

And at that moment, Spain walked in with Romano on his arm. And suddenly, Spain looked rather aggravated as he strode over to sit next to France. "Hola, amigo. ¿Cómo estás?" Though his words were friendly, his tone was not.

"Has Prussia texted you yet? It seems Russia's little sister is trying to kill him and it is mostly Russia's fault. He says of course that he 'does not have control over her'. Bâtard couché me prend pour un imbécile. [Lying bastard takes me for a fool.]" France said sitting back staring at an empty desk in the back of the room waiting for a reply from Gilbert.

Spain sighed. "Romano, va con Feliciano." Romano did just that, and Spain replied. "No, I'm afraid I haven't gotten any texts from him."

Russia blinked. He hadn't even thought to get his number.

"Tonto, ¿quién se cree que son?" exclaimed Antonio.

Shrugging at the question France put his phone back in his pocket "Well apparently Prussia is safe at the moment but he thinks he will be jumped once he is alone. Should we save our little Albino?" he asked turning to Antonio deciding to ignore Russia.

Meanwhile, Prussia, who was in his own homeroom, was waiting for Belarus to stop watching him like a hawk while searching for all escape routes.

"No worries," Russia said with a smile. "Belarus won't harm him, because she knows it'd upset me." He pulled out his cell phone, keeping it under the desk so that nobody saw it, and texted to Belarus: |Пожалуйста, оставьте Гилберт в одиночку. Для меня?| [Please leave Gilbert alone. For me?]

Belarus got the text almost immediately, and replied with, |Если это для тебя, брат, я сделаю что-нибудь.| [If this is for you, brother, I'll do anything]

Glaring at Russia and storing his comment away for later analysis, France gestured for Antonio to follow him as he walked towards the door. Just as he opened the door, the Frenchman blew a kiss towards the back of the room, presumably at England, and exited, turning right towards Gilbert's class.

England grimaced in disgust.

Spain followed with a smile, probably thinking of tomatoes and turtles. His little boyfriend had this homeroom, and so he stayed.

Russia just stared after them with a menacing look in his eyes. He sighed when he read Belarus's text. _Никогда не думал, что я думаю, что это, но, слава Богу, что она слушает меня. [I never thought that I would think this, but thank God that she listens to me.]_

Once at the door to their destination France sent a text asking Japan to distract Belarus or block her vision and for Prussia to GTFO of that class.

A few minutes later and Prussia was silently bolting out of the room. "I lived!"

Spain smiled at Prussia. "Hola! So, how was it in the hellhole with the evil chica?"

Belarus frowned when she noticed that Prussia was gone, but decided not to do anything about it.

"Horrible! She could kill puppies with that glare of hers...or turtles." he said pointing into an abandoned classroom and walking in.

"So why was the young lady trying to kill you?" France asked following his friend.

Spain's eyes went wide. "Turtles?" He frowned. "Perra." [Bitch]

"Spain's got it right, chick's a total bitch!" he said picking up chalk and starting to draw many Gilbirds all around. "Oh yeah, France, Birdie wants you to text him."

And thus France was off in his own world, completely forgetting to bother Prussia about the Belarus situation.

"Who could kill a turtle?" exclaimed Antonio, looking rather pissed off.

"I think Denmark did once. Tried to save a baby turtle on the side of the road and accidentally poisoned it." Prussia replied, drawing a big heart on the board and writing certain names in it such as 'Spain+Romano' 'France+...everyone'

Antonio looked very depressed suddenly. "At least it was accidental, and he was trying to save it." Then he looked at the 'Spain+Romano' and smiled.

"Yes, yes, little Romano," Prussia said putting the chalk down and walking over to poke Spain's cheek. "How far have you two gone?" Poke. "You steal his precious virginity yet?" Poke. "'Cause if not, I think that's why hes so pissy all the time. He's got blue balls or somethin'" He nodded wisely.

France looked up from his texts for a minute before deciding to listen in and text at the same time.

Spain blushed furiously. "O-Of course I haven't! He hasn't said anything about it, and so I'm waiting." He frowned at Prussia. "Not like _you've_ lost your virginity yet."

"Bitch, please. Everyone's still fighting over my awesome ass. So I have to wait for the winner," he said, shit-eating grin sliding onto his face.

Spain quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't there already a winner?"

Looking at Spain confused, Prussia and France both asked, "Who?"

"Russia." Spain smirked. "I know there's something between you two, and I'll figure it out!"

Smirking, France turned to watch Prussia, whose jaw had hit the floor.

"Pl-Please! Like I'd get with that fat-ass. You really have gone insane, Spain!" he said trying hard not to blush. _How the FUCK do they already know?_

Spain grinned. "I knew it!" He slung an arm over Gilbert's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll support you all the way, mi amigo!"

"I hate you Spain," Prussia said, glaring at the arm on his shoulder.

"Te amo, también!" Spain cheered with a grin.

"No you don't. You love Romano more than us. France, you better be texting Birdie only. This doesn't leave the room."

Hands up in surrender, France continued to leer at the other two pervertedly, wanting to hear even more about his friends love lives and how they relate to the bedroom.

Spain sighed. "Ah, my little Prussia-chan is so cute when he's angry."

"Bitch, get it right. I'm not 'cute', I'm bringing sexy back~" he said smirking.

Eye roll from France as he gave up, deeming his friends imbeciles, and resumed texting the cute Canadian.

Spain threw his head back and laughed. "You sure 'bout that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely! Can't you see for yourself?" he asked, turning to Spain and wagging his eyebrows.

Spain had a doubtful look for a few moments before he laughed and said, "Yeah. Absolutely."

Smacking Spain's arm, Prussia glared at him. "What was with the hesitation? So not awesome, Toni!"

Spain just laughed and walked to the board. He picked up the chalk and erased everyone's names and wrote as large as he could, "RUSSIA X PRUSSIA" in messy letters, filling the entire board.

"Dude I worked hard on that! How dare you erase it! For payback, I'll erase what you wrote!" he exclaimed, erasing his and Russia's names... for revenge and revenge only. He totally was not blushing - though if he was he did it awesomely.

"Prussia's embarrassed~" France sang, swinging his legs as he sat on the teacher's desk.

Spain pouted. "Whatever, you know you enjoyed seeing that."

"Shows how little you know about me, Spain," Prussia joked, poking Spain's cheek. "No pouting."

Spain frowned. "Lo que sea, hombre." [Whatever, man] He grabbed the chalk and started drawing tomatoes and turtles.

"So, I know you'll probably be eating lunch with your precious Lovi. On the off chance you need me, though, I'll be hiding in the library," Prussia said, drawing Gilbird eating one of Spain's tomatoes.

Spain frowned. "Why would I need you?" He shrugged, then his jaw dropped to the floor as he saw what he was drawing. "H-How could you?"

"For your daily dose of awesomeness after Lovi's dose of cock-teasery?" Prussia suggested with a shrug. "Gilbird was hungry. He loves your tomatoes so he ate one."

Spain blinked. "Gilbird likes my tomatoes?"

"Yeah I think so. He ate all the ones you gave me the other day." Prussia replied with a frown.

Looking rather pleased with himself, Antonio grinned and drew more Gilbirds on the board.

"By the way, can I trust you to care for Gilbird after I die?" Gilbert asked, drawing a sad Gilbird over his own grave.

Spain looked over at Prussia, eyes wide. "What makes you think you'll be dying anytime soon?"

"Prussia is just over reacting like usual," France said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, right. From the way Belarus was acting this morning, I'm sure I will soon be departing from this world." Prussia said, adding a caption to his grave: 'Killed by a crazy incestuous bitch'.

Spain blinked, and then started laughing. "Don't worry. Russia told us earlier that she wouldn't do anything to you because it would upset him." He grinned and slung an arm over the albino's shoulders. "Plus, as long as me and France are around, she's getting nowhere near you."

"He told me that when we started going out. And look at what happened this morning! Besides, you and France are to busy most of the time for me! Yes I'm whining but I'm awesome so I can!" Prussia said pouting.

"Poor Prussia. If he died today, he'd die a virgin whose only relationship was with his murderer's brother that he used to claim he hated." France said, patting the albino's head.

Spain chuckled at this. "I can just bring Lovi-chan to the library; France will do the same." He gave the blonde a pointed glare that said, 'You will do as I say.'

"Oui I will join you in your pity party. Though you should be with Russia doing-"

Slapping a hand over his mouth Prussia shook his head. "Not in the mood to hear it, France. But... Thank you, guys. See, you do love the awesome me! Denial's bad for the heart you know!" Prussia said wearing that shit-eating grin.

Spain laughed boisterously at this, throwing his head back. "I wouldn't call it love; that I feel only for Lovi-chan."

"Not that love, idiot!" Prussia said shaking his head in shame. "Like brothers...or something. Idiot."

France smacked the albino's arm. "So mean. Like you are a genius yourself?"

Spain just smiled that oblivious smile of his.

"When is lunch anyway? I'm hungry. Did you bring tomatoes Spain?" Prussia asked pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

Spain chuckled. "Yeah, I did. Don't worry!" He pulled a few tomatoes out of his bookbag. "Lunch is..." He held up his hand to look at the watch and held up five fingers, four, three, two, one. "Now." The bell rang a second after he said that.

"You're magic Spain," Prussia said, staring at his friend in awe. "Now say: 'Prussia will get a million dollars'!"

"Never!" cheered Spain as he jogged out the room, wanting to get to Lovino as fast as he could.

Russia made sure he was the last one out of the classroom. He knew Belarus was waiting for him, and wanted to stay away from her as long as possible. A shiver crawled down his spine as he remembered the look on her face last night.

Gaping after Spain, Prussia mock-cried about how 'cruel he is for not wanting me to be rich'. Peering over his shoulder, he followed France to track down... whoever France was stalking that day.

Russia frowned in confusion when he saw that Belarus wasn't waiting for him. He shrugged, relieved, before he imagined what she could be doing...

_'О, Боже!' [Oh, god!]  
><em>

"Will you calm down? She can't kill you here... too many witnesses," France said, turning down a hallway, leaving Prussia alone for 6.2 seconds too long.

And Belarus was right behind the albino.

Russia sighed and started to push through the crowd of teenagers around him, looked around and fervently hoping Belarus hadn't gotten hold of Prussia already.

Prussia sped up so he was an inch behind France. He whispered, "The feeling that I'm gonna die has returned."

With a cluck of annoyance, France quickened his pace, saying, "Then go jump Russia so you won't die a virgin."

Belarus continued to trail him, eyes boring into the back of his head.

Russia frowned almost nervously, thinking, _Where is she...!_ He continued in the direction of the cafeteria, hoping that was the general direction that they were going.

Grabbing Canada, Prussia turned to France, annoyed. "Hungry. We done yet?"

"I have to find Angelterre first," said the Frenchman with a pout wanting to see the british tsundere ignoring the wince that Matthew wore as he said it.

England was walking hand in hand with America down the hallway... on the other side of the school.

Belarus suddenly grabbed Prussia's arm, spinning him around to face her.

Russia groaned and took out his phone. |Belarus, what are you doing?|

"Gah! Birdie, save me!" he cried, grabbing the Canadian's wrist and pouting at the fact that France was suddenly gone. _Isn't that Birdie's act?_

Belarus stared angrily at the albino for a moment, then noticed her phone was buzzing. She frowned even deeper before taking the phone out and checking the text. |Why would you expect me to be doing something, Ivan?|

When Russia got that text, he was even more driven to find Prussia.

Sighing, Prussia resigned himself to his death. "Hey Birdie. If I die tell everyone I love them, okay? So, Belarus, are we going to talk?"

Across the school France was watching England and America like the creeper he is.

Belarus stared at him for a moment and said, "Why else would I be here?"

Russia scowled as he made a right, pushing through the crowd still, to find the - three? Why was Canada there? He shrugged and watched at a distance, deciding to intervene only if it looked like Prussia was in serious danger.

"Knowing you, to kill me?"

"Gilbert, that's rude..."

"Shush, Birdie, the adults are talking! So should I start defending myself or what?" Prussia asked glaring at the people staring at the three of them, waiting to see what would happen today be it a fight or a death.

Belarus just smiled darkly. "What I want to know is, what right do you have to do such things to my brother?" Her voice sounded as dangerous as a sword being unsheathed and used against a defenseless person without mercy. "He's mine. Mine."

Russia sighed. _Still going on about that?_

"I don't have any right to do such things..."

"What things?"

"Quiet, Birdie. Anyway...I don't have any 'right'... yet. But for now if Russia wants to date me, he will. Simple as that," Gilbert said, glaring at the girl angrily now.

_He's getting defensive..._ Canada thought with a sigh.

Russia smiled slightly at this. _He's cute when he's angry..._

Belarus frowned and glanced to the side, feeling someone looking at her. She saw Russia leaning against the wall with a smile, looking more at Prussia than her, and she nearly killed the albino right then and there, but stopped herself. _Wait, Russia _wants_ to date him...?_

Canada followed Belarus's gaze and saw Russia standing there. _Should I tell Prussia?_

Prussia continued glaring at the girl. "Just so you know if you try to kill me, an act in which you will not succeed, I'll become a ghost and haunt you for the rest of your life," he said wearing his shit-eating grin his eyes still glaring coldly at everyone.

Russia had to laugh at this. _Ufufu~, how cute!_

Belarus frowned. "I wasn't going to kill you, but now it's a very high possibility."

"He has that effect on people," Canada said, sighing again - a common act when Gilbert dragged him into situations like this.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Birdie," Prussia said, pouting at the blond. "Honestly. Am I that bad?" he asked, earning a glance to the side from the younger male.

Russia smiled and walked over, seeing as how the cuteness of his boyfriend was just too much for him to handle. He immediately pulled the albino into a hug. "Whee~!"

Belarus scowled even more at this.

Glancing up, Prussia blinked in surprise. "When did you get here?"

_So... stupid. Classic Prussia,_ Canada thought, watching Belarus to ensure that she wouldn't attack Gilbert now, though it was unlikely since she would not want Ivan in the crossfire.

"Been here~" sang Russia as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of the albino's nose with a light blush on his cheeks. "You're too cute, Gilbert."

Belarus frowned and walked off. _I have to respect his decision._

Blushing, Prussia muttered something in German. "Again with the lies about me being cute... Ivan, people are staring!" he whined obnoxiously. Canada turned around so he was facing away from the couple.

"I don't care!" he said cheerfully. "Let them stare." He kissed Prussia gently with a smile, then giggled quietly as he pulled away. "They can stare in awe, shock, disgust, whatever. I don't care."

"You sound like a hallmark movie," Prussia said, smiling up at him happily.

"He still likes it though," Canada muttered, even quieter than normal.

Russia shrugged. "I care?" He took the Prussian's hand. "Come on, let's get some food."

"Sure. I'm starving," Prussia replied, grinning up at Russia while secretly sending a pleading glance to Canada and a text to Spain.

Russia smiled. "So am I." _Also, I need some vodka from Belarus..._ He grimaced almost in pain but it was just a withdrawal symptom.

After looking at Russia curiously, Prussia and Canada sent a glance to each other before walking away from each other. Prussia led Ivan away and Canada went off to find France.

-Another line break because I want it-

Russia's left eye twitched, but he wasn't about to give up. _Right now, Prussia's taking the lead. If I suddenly walk ahead of him, then..._ Now he winced as a sharp pain in his head interrupted his thoughts.

"So what is it you want to eat?" Prussia, asked gripping Russia's hand tighter as he led him down another hallway.

"Hmmm... I don't know..." Russia flinched and raised his free hand to his forehead. A dribble of sweat rolled down his face, expression showing pain and exhaustion. He closed one eye and focused on being able to see and continue walking. _Hell..._

Slowing down, Prussia walked next to Russia, watching him from the corner of his eye. "Any idea what kind of food you want?"

Russia rubbed his temple. "I don't know," he repeated, but this time with an almost aggravated tone, and he now had both eyes closed. _Damn it..._

With a roll of his eyes, Prussia replied, "Okay then, someone's bitchy... Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Headache," was all Russia said, but it was clear it was more than -just- a headache - and if it wasn't, then it was a very severe one. He had acquired a periodic twitch in his left eye, and his right eye was covered by his hand. _Vodka..._

"Right then. I'm gonna go bug West for some Asprin then," he said, kissing Russia's hand as he released it, walking faster. "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" he said as he walked into another room.

"'Kay..." He leaned against the wall of the hallway, slid down it, his hand now in his messy hair. He dug his nails into his scalp, baring his teeth, clenching his jaw, anything to lessen the pain, but nothing worked.

_Damn it. I want my fucking vodka._

Gilbert quickly ran into his brother and his brother's Italian shadow and started pressuring the blonde to give him the pain medicine, not giving the man a good enough reason causing them to be at a stand-off it seemed._  
><em>

"JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN ASPIRIN, WEST!" Prussia yelled out, turning to Italy. "Please Feli! Do you know where it is?" He began to use his puppy dog eyes on the Italian.

"Stop yelling already, bruder, you're scaring Italy. Take it," Germany said, sighing as he turned to the crying Italy.

"Thanks. Sorry!" he called, running back the way he came.

"I wonder why he was so worried?" Italy thought aloud between his sobs.

Russia glanced up as he heard the cries of the little Italian. "Hm?" Then he noticed that opening his eyes just hurt him even more, so he closed his violet orbs and hit the back of his head on the wall. "Ow," he groaned.

"Idiot. Don't hit your head, you'll hurt it worse. Here," Prussia said, crouching next to Russia and holding his fist out. "Do you want something to swallow it with, and if so, what?" Prussia double checked to make sure he hadn't been talking too loud, knowing most people that said he was loud we're right.

Russia immediately said, "Vodka'd be nice." Then he groaned and hit his head harder.

_Please, ignore that..._

..."Where would I find that?" he asked, unaware of where to buy any alcohol besides beer. "Hey, don't they say not to drink that with this shit anyways?" he added as an afterthought, glaring at the fist still holding the aspirin.

_Damn!_

"If Belarus doesn't have any, then there's a place a few blocks away that sells the best vodka I've ever had." Ivan sighed and took the aspirin. "I don't give a shit, I'll drink vodka with anything." He didn't want him to realize his addiction.

"A few blocks away, eh? That place that Greece's mom runs?" he asked, grinning at the idea. "Yo, doesn't matter if YOU give a shit. That stuff plus alcohol can make your heart go out... I think. If that's true, Ill kill you if you take both." He glared down at the Russian as he stood.

"Fine," Russia said, "just give me the damn vodka." He put a hand on the wall and pulled himself up, removing his other hand from his face as he tightened his scarf.

"...'kay." Prussia said, walking towards an exit. Pulling his phone out, he fired a text off then resumed his glances towards Ivan every 4.7 seconds.

Ivan trailed behind him, looking rather pained. "If I told you it wasn't a headache, would you believe me?

"Honestly? I didn't really think it was a headache in the first place. Thought a migraine or something, which is why I got you the aspirin...but even that seems unlikely with how much pain you're in..." Prussia said glancing overhead anxiously.

"Vodka's the only thing that can get rid of this," Ivan said with a light smile. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd be disgusted or something..." He shrugged. "But you seem to be okay with the getting of the alcohol..."

"I can't say I'm happy about it. Then again, isn't vodka like water to most Russians? 'Sides, according to Spain, I like my beer a little too much, so... whatever, I guess," he replied. "... As long as you aren't abusive when you're drinking. 'Cause that I won't stand for."

"I've drank vodka for my entire life... you could say, I've become resistant to it." He sighed. "It takes quite a bit for me to become intoxicated. Though, I wouldn't call it water; only a true Russian can handle it."

"Bet I could handle it," Prussia mumbled under his breath. "Your whole life, huh? Is that the same with your sisters?"

"No... they're not really that big on vodka." Russia scratched his head. "Can't see why. It's delicious."

"Hehe, you sounded like England. Oh, were almost there!" Prussia said walking a little faster as the store came into sight.

"Did I...?" His violet eyes lit up when he saw it. "'bout damn time."

Opening the door for Ivan, he shrugged. "Well it's not that you sounded like him...you just reminded me of him. It sounds like something that he'd say."

"He keeps trying to use his stupid curses on me." Ivan smiled and said, "I seriously dislike him~!"

Greece was at the counter as always, and he blinked and looked up at them. "Belarus forget today again?"

"Da," Russia said.

"You aren't the only one that hates Iggy. Everyone hates Iggy, right Greece?" Prussia asked swaggering up to the counter to lean on it, smiling. _Well...no. no no don't think like that..._

After a moment of silence, Greece responded. "Yeah... except for America..."

Russia nodded and grabbed a bottle of vodka. "Tam eto," he said in Russian as he set the bottle on the counter and took out his wallet, grabbing the amount of money he would need - he came here so often to buy vodka that he knew the prices of it by heart.

"Hey, Greece?" Prussia sang in a way-too-sweet-to-be-him tone. "Do me a favor~?"

Russia smiled slightly as he heard the tone. He knew it meant he was up to no good.

Greece sighed and picked up a kitten from a bed full of them behind the counter. "Depends." The orange tabby mewed and purred.

"Kak milo~!" said the Russian when he saw the cat. [how cute]

"See, Vati stole my money this morning... so I was wondering if you could accept an IOU until tomorrow when I can guilt Spain into paying me back?" he explained, scratching under the cats chin. "He's so cute~!" he sang quietly.

"...What do you plan on buying?" Greece asked, brown eyes staring indifferently at the albino.

Russia tentatively reached out the kitten, allowing it to sniff his hand. But he second it did that, it hissed violently, ears flattening on its head, and tried to jump out of Greece's hands. Russia frowned and looked rather sad as he rested his chin in his palm, leaning against the counter.

"My beer. Like always," he said in a "duh" tone while glancing worriedly between Russia and the kitty.

Greece sighed and put the cat down. "I don't care, really."

Russia opened the bottle of vodka, threw his head back, and took a long gulp from it, unable to wait any longer. A dribble of liquid slid down his chin, but it didn't look like he cared. Its contents sloshed about as he set the bottle back down with a clank. He wiped his chin and sighed.

Shit-eating grin in place, Prussia sang out a thank you as he strode to the area that held his beer and France's wine. Grabbing the items, he stuck them in his front pant pockets and the inside pocket of his jacket. "You're awesome, Greece!" he said, popping the top off the one in his hand. Drinking down half the bottle happily, he started to... talk to the beer whispering about how he loved it.

Greece nodded. "... Yeah."

Russia glanced at the albino. "Don't tell me you're already drunk from half of that? I could down ten of those before getting tipsy." He raised his eyebrows. "You certainly couldn't handle vodka."

"I'm not drunk! I just missed my beer! Can't a man tell his beer that he missed them...- it...whatever - without being accused of being drunk? ...and I could too handle vodka!" he huffed, leaving the shop.

Russia stared at him as he exited before sighing and followed. "Yes, yes, of course, moya lyubovʹ." [my love] He smirked and sipped the vodka.

"...You know I don't understand Russian," he said, pouting as he walked, hiding the beer from view.

Not bothering to hide the vodka, the Russian smiled and said, "How do you say it in German? ... 'meine Liebe'? Da, that's it." He took the shorter man's hand.

Blushing, Prussia led Russia towards the local library, a place where his Vati would never expect him to be. "Hurry up," he ordered, tugging Ivan's hand.

"Eh?" asked Ivan, but followed behind him, entwining his fingers into Gilbert's. "Okay..."

"So you're back to all normal now?" Prussia asked, continuing to lead Ivan around all the way to a deserted section of the library.

"Yeah," said Ivan, confused. "Where are we going...?"

"Somewhere private. Can't have Vati's spies telling him what I'm up to, eh?" he said, smirking at Ivan as he took another drink of his beer once he determined the current place was safe. Gott bless the language section.

Ivan quirked an eyebrow. "So, the public library is the safest place you think of?" he asked, putting emphasis on the word 'public'.

"I know, I thought that way to... until I tried it out years ago. Nobody expects me to ever step foot in here, so I'm safe. And if someone Vati knows comes in I duck in the restroom. This place is heaven... plus, if you bust out Russian on me again, I have a book here to tell me what it means!" he said with a cheeky as he sat down cross-legged.

Ivan chuckled and sat down next to his boyfriend, sipping his vodka. _I wonder how long it'll take him to get drunk. Or maybe he already is. Or maybe he's always drunk._

"Oh, by the way...You said something about me not being able to handle vodka, right?" he asked, finishing his beer and setting it on an empty shelf.

"Da." Ivan smirked. "You go ahead and try it." _This is the strongest I've tasted; he can't possibly..._ He passed him the bottle, which still had more than half of the alcohol in it.

Taking the bottle from him, Prussia made a big show of taking an America sized gulp to him, which probably looked like a baby sip to Russia, he thought bitterly, and tried not to show any disgust. "Well... beer is definitely better," he said, placing his head in his hand and holding the bottle out in Ivan's direction.

Russia chuckled. "Ufufu~. Da, to you." He took a giant swig from the bottle and glanced around. _It's actually pretty nice here._

Staring at Ivan wide-eyed, he asked, "Is that pure alcohol? And how do you drink it like that? Damn, it hurts my head..."

Russia threw his head back and laughed. "I did say that only true Russians could handle it; you asked for it!" He leaned over and, putting his hand on the back of Prussia's head, pressed his lips to the albino's forehead.

"Did I say it was the vodka? No, my head hurts trying to figure YOU out," he said, glaring up at the Russian.

"So stubborn," he sighed with a smile. "It's cute."

"God damn idiots need to get things straight. I'm not cute," he muttered angrily, pushing Ivan away from him. "Anyways, didn't you say you disliked stubborn people?"

Ivan just smiled. "Maybe. But you're cute no matter what~."

"I. Am. Not. Cute!" Gilbert exclaimed, leaning over his boyfriend threateningly - well, in his mind he was very intimidating. "You are scaring away my happy drunk, just so you know."

"D'aw~ you know you love me!" cheered the Russian as he wrapped his arms around the albino and pressed his nose into the crook of his neck.

"You keep thinking that. Let's see where it lands you," Gilbert said, grabbing another beer and downing it

Ivan chuckled and lifted his head slightly to sip his vodka. "Well, I will, and it'll get me anywhere I want to get."

"Cocky bastard," Gilbert seethed, frowning as he heard his words slur slightly.

Russia just smiled. "So, first it's happy, then you get angrier the drunker you get, huh?" He chuckled. "I like it."

"It's who I'm with...I think. I'm rarely angry when I drink with Arthur," Prussia replied, shaking his head as he sat on Ivan's lap, glaring in to purple eyes.

"Then why do you keep getting closer and closer?"

"'Cause you may piss me off, but you're still sexy...But not as sexy as me," he said, grinning cockily into Ivan's shirt.

Ivan laughed. "I must say, I agree with that; even when you're drunk, you're sexy." He held the albino tighter to him.

"Damn straight! I'm always sexy," he said, hugging Ivan's neck happily.

"Incredibly," Russia said, leaning down and kissing him gently.

Smiling, Prussia kissed back, pushing his tongue in Ivan's mouth. Ivan smirked and rubbed his tongue against Prussia's, tasting the beer - but with him, it tasted good, sweet, instead of bitter. It mingled with the vodka in his mouth. Meanwhile Prussia was willing himself not to groan at the taste of vodka and what his tongue was doing, Gilbert tried to think and realized it was a very hard task when he was kissing the Russian.

Ivan slid his hand into Gilbert's hair, pressing his lips harder onto his, groaning quietly, almost silently, really just a hitch in the back of his throat. Silently moving so he was on his knees hovering over the Russian, Gilbert tilted Ivan's head up and to the side to give him better access and an ego boost over the fact he had more control in this kiss than the other times.

Ivan smiled into the kiss, allowing him to take control this time, and knowing the albino probably wouldn't remember it later anyways. With one hand gently brushing his neck and the other running up and down his back slowly, roughly, the Russian gave his entire self into this. Wrapping his hands around Ivan's scarf as a leverage point, Gilbert moaned into the kiss at the feeling of the others hands.

With a smirk, Ivan brought his hand under Prussia's shirt, tracing his spine with cool hands. The way the albino had moaned had made the Russian want to push him to the floor, make him scream in ecstasy, his crimson eyes go wide - he wanted nothing more than to punish him for making him feel so ecstatic, so alive.

But no.

No, he stopped himself. He refused. No matter how much he knew they would both like it, it appeared that Prussia's touch could calm such feelings, allow him to sit back and relax. He hated it. But was he doing anything about it? No, certainly not.

Shivers running through his body at the cold hands, Prussia broke the kiss and brought his mouth to his ear ."Hey, Ivan?" he panted into the others ear. "Answer my question real quick?"

Hugging him close, Ivan said breathlessly, "Yes?"

"The scarf. Are you honestly that cold or...is it a fetish?" he inquired, licking at Ivan's ear just like that guy in the one anime Japan made him watch.

"Neither," said Russia said as a shiver went through his body at the lick. "It just... I'm used to it." He reached up and grabbed his scarf. "If you'd like, I'll take it off." He slowly pulled the scarf from around his neck and cast it to the side, now looking more like a normal person.

"Still just as sexy without it... And now I have more places to kiss," he muttered as he started right below Ivan's jawline and started to kiss down and around all over the skin of that beautiful neck.

Ivan shivered again on the first kiss and tilted his head back to give him room.

Smirking happily, in a borderline creepy way, Prussia experimentally started nibbling on the more sensitive spots of Ivan's neck. Russia flinched and twitched, breath hitching in his throat, a mewl escaping his lips on that damned sweet spot.

A bolt of pleasure from his head to his toes told Gilbert that, yes, Ivan's noise were turning him on and, yes, he should make more of them. Biting down harder, Prussia started switching between feather light kisses to long hard licks to see which resulted in the best response. Russia tensed, tossing his head back, letting out a low groan. He slipped a hand into Prussia's hair to bring him closer, flinching and whimpering with every kiss, tensing and feverishly mewling every lick.

Ignoring the hand completely, Prussia pulled away from his neck to stare up at Russia's face. "So does Ivan like this?" he asked, fisting the front of the other shirt so they were still as close as HE decided. Ivan blushed, shut his mouth, and looked away as he dropped the hand to his side.

"Fine. Don't tell me then," Prussia said with a pout as he let go of the others shirt. "Come on, get up." Gilbert sighed, climbing off his boyfriend and grabbing his vodka.

Ivan looked at him, confused, but did as he said and stood, then smirked, bringing him into a hug and whispering into his ear, "I like everything you do, moya lyubovʹ."

"Good," he replied, hugging the other as close as he could. "But we need to clean up before the brats get out of school and get here, mkay?"

"Da. But first..." He frowned with a pissed off look. "Don't touch my vodka," he said as he grabbed it from his boyfriend's hand.

"I was just making sure it wouldn't get knocked over. So sorry I touched your precious vodka," Prussia said an began muttering in German as he opened another beer.

"You'd react the same way if I took your beer and you know it," said the Russian as he downed another gulp of his vodka.

"...Yeah. But its expected of me," he replied, smirking.

"... Da, that's true." Ivan shrugged with a smile. "YA lyublyu tebya , Prussiya~!"

"Don't. Understand," Prussia growled, cementing his decision to immediately learn Russian.

"What was it..." Russia frowned. "... 'Ich liebe dich'? Da."

Staring straight ahead away from Ivan, Prussia grumbled about something along the lines of "Russia knows German. How come I don't know any Russian?" hoping that his blush would die down before the other noticed. Curse his pale skin.

"Ufufu~, you're blushing!" sang the Russian. Then, his cheeks were coated a light pink. "Da, well, there's a reason I know German..."

His curiosity intrigued, Prussia glanced up at the other. "Oh? Why do you know German?"

Russia glanced to the side and rubbed his cheek with his index finger. "Well... y'know, I liked you for a while..."

Staring up at him in shock, Prussia tried to process this information. Russia had liked him for a 'while', but how long's a while? Long enough to learn some German it seemed, but the situation appeared to be that Russia had learned German because of him. Clearing his throat, he glanced to the floor to stare at the scarf instead, lying there so alone and cold on the floor. "So you're implying you... learned German... 'cause of me?"

"Y-Yeah..." Ivan's face was now a deep red. "I knew that you were fluent in German, so... I figured, if we had at least one or two common interests..." He sighed. "I know, it's stupid..."

"Very," Gilbert agreed, rocking forward on his heels to wrap his arms around the taller one's neck and kiss him again.

Russia blinked in surprise, but smiled and kissed back after a moment's hesitation, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Sliding his shit-eating grin onto his face, Prussia stared up at Ivan curiously. "I believe I said something earlier about you being like a hallmark movie, like the ones Hungary forces me to watch... I was right. And now I have to figure out if you're gonna end up cheating on me or killing me." He adopted a mock pose of deep thought.

Russia continued to smile as he tapped his forehead onto his lover's. "I'd rather I did neither."

"There has to be something tragic! Life(time) doesn't have stories of guys like you and guys like me just living happily ever after cause it's to boring...unless they made this our happily ever after and stopped rolling." He continued blabbering on about lifetime movies and different plot scenarios before stopping suddenly with a horror-stricken face. "I'm becoming one of _them_," he said, hissing the last word out dangerously.

Russia chuckled and kissed him gently, then pulled back and said, "Them or us, you're still just too cute~."

"Hey hey! I thought we got past that! What do I have to do to convince you I'm not cute, I'm drop-dead sexy?" he said as if he was honestly exhausted.

Russia laughed and said, "Da, you are sexy... But by 'cute' I mean attitude-wise~."

"...I have never been told my attitude is 'cute' before. I'm starting to think you may be slightly... off." he muttered, poking the Russians large chest.

Russia pouted playfully. "Maybe. But you know you love me."

"Yeah. I do." Gilbert sighed, kissing his cheek. "Still, I think your taste in men is weird..." he added under his breath.

"Most people would think _any_ man's taste in men is weird." Russia looked to the ceiling, exasperated. "Especially if they're religious..."

"Yeah," Gilbert said, sighing heavily before switching to a lighter tone. "They're just jealous that they can't have you."

Russia blinked at his lover with an almost doubtful look, but then laughed and kissed him once more.

* * *

><p>Please review. Thank you again for all the revies, favs, and alerts we've already got~!<br>Hope you liked chapter 2. Chapter 3 is when things get really interesting in my awesome opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Hard to read/understand drunken slurs! People over-reacting to stupid things. High-school Drama. Long chapters. and failure at other languages thanks to Google Translate!**  
><strong>Thank you for reading and for all your feedback! Thank you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is where the craziness starts up.<strong>

**So tell me. Is your high-school like this? People over-reacting to stupid small things and under-reacting to huge important things? Or is that just my high school experience? **

* * *

><p>Prussia stuck the rest of his body through the window and sat on the conveniently placed desk. Glancing at his target, he winced as he heard yelling down the block. <em>How does he sleep?<em> Crawling across the floor to the tune of the 'Mission Impossible' theme song, he climbed up on the bed so he was over his target.

Poking England's cheek, he whispered "Hey, Iggy, you awake?"

Arthur groaned, opening one eye. "What'd'you want, Alfred - GAHHH!" He sat straight up, pressing himself as far back as possible. "WHAT THE HELL, GILBERT!"

"Ouch. Stop yelling, dude. Unawesome," he said, wincing. "Wait. Was that... 'Alfred' I heard? Why would Alfred even be in your room... huh?" he asked, smirking down at the big-browed British boy.

"Why are _you _in here?" Arthur's face went as red as it could get. "Sh-Shut up." He frowned, gigantic (beautiful) eyebrows knitting together.

"I was awake all night thinking this over and I come to this conclusion..." He trailed off, picking up one of England's hands. "I am madly in love with you. I have gotten rid of Alfred and now we can live together forever. Happily or not is your choice," he said, smirking down at his latest victim.

Arthur blinked and narrowed his eyes. "What...?"

And then he was running for the door. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! There's some freak in my room!"

Jumping off the bed like a rocket and tackling England to the floor, he slapped his hand over the others mouth as he growled out, "It was a joke, freak! Now shut up so I won't get killed! And stop yelling, you're making my hangover worse!"

Arthur stared at Prussia for a few moments, panting heavily, before he slowly reached up and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand off of his mouth. "Hangover? What the hell do you want, then?

"Everyone knows the best cure for a hangover is to drink more. And the best way to drink is with my drinking buddy~" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So, you coming out with me?" he asked, snickering slightly at the double meaning.

"It's 3 in the bloody morning, you git. I'm tired." England pushed him off and started to his bed, but then he stopped. "But..." He turned. "Alright, fine!"

"I knew you couldn't say no to the awesome me!" he said, hugging England happily. "Let's get drunk!"

England groaned.

"Oh, shut up. You know you love me," Prussia said, grinning up at his 'friend'. "And even if you don't I know too much about you for you to ditch me!" He now wore the cockiest smirk he had worn all day. Yes, all three hours of it.

"... Shit," said the blond. "I hate you, so much."

"Love you too," he crooned into the blond's ear, pulling one of England's drinks out of seemingly nowhere.

England frowned. "Why do you have my rum?" He raised his beautiful, gigantic eyebrows and said, "Oh, whatever."

"It's rum?" he asked, confused "I thought you drank ale or some shit like the other British people." Shaking his head as if he didn't care, Prussia pulled out one of his own beers and drank it, sitting on England's bed.

"Ergh," said the Englishman as he grabbed his rum. "I drink rum. It stuck with me from my pirate years." As he opened the bottle, he winked with a devious grin. "Ye blasted bilge rat." And then he downed half of it in one huge gulp.

"Oh, so you're the reason why Alfred has a pirate fetish." he said, feeling much better as he drank his beer.

Arthur was drunk almost immediately. "Well, yah, mayb'. But he's the one tha' tried to top me when I was feelin' pirate-...ish." He was now throwing his hands around like a drunken Jack Sparrow. (So fitting...) "So after tha', he's been all... pirate-lover, and shit li' tha'."

"Oh, really?" he asked, opening another beer and downing it quickly. "Tell meh more, dear Englan'!"

"Aye, he was spewing these dir'y sounds out, too. He di'n' seem ta realize un'il la'er, tha' I don' li' bein' topped everytime, y'know?" He laughed and downed the rest of the rum. "So, you still a virgin?"

"We're talkin' bout'chu, doll~" he sang, out rolling on his stomach. "France rape ya yet?"

"Fra'ce? Ta h'll wi' 'im," Arthur said as laid on his back next to Prussia. "' don' gi' a shi' bou' 'im."

"He'll be so crushed," Gilbert said in a monotone as he stared blankly ahead.

"'oo cares?" laughed the drunk Englishman as he grabbed another rum and took a large swallow. "So, li' a as'ed 'rlier, you st'll a virgin?"

"I think Scotlan' and Birdie care..." he said, drinking from his beer slowly to stall in hopes that England would forget his question.

"I sher'ainly don'. Bu', anshwe' my damn queshtun, mate."

"I can't understand you," Prussia muttered, his voice slurring but much more distinguishable than the blond's.

"... Oh, shorry. I ough'a tal' shlow fer ya, eh?" He laughed as he sipped the rum. "'cause, ykno', yer all re'arded n' stuff."

"IAMNOT!" he screeched. smacking the bottom of the rum bottle so it would either hit England's teeth or spill all over him. Either one was fine with him.

England whined as it spilled on his shirt and part of his bed. "'ey, you bloody bilge rat! You neva' spill a man's rum!"

"Sorry. Guess I'm just retarded... n' stuff." Prussia muttered angrily as he glared at the other male.

"Wha'-'ey, you ain't 'llowed ta c'll yerself tha'!" He slammed his hand down on his back. "Chee' up, ma'e!"

Sighing, Prussia shook his head in shame. _He is such a drunkard... _"Of course I'll cheer up... Once you get me some food~!"

"Food?" England frowned. "Ge' yer own damn food. Ye know where th' kitch'n is."

"But I'm in pain~! Take pity on a poor man! I can barely stand~!" Prussia whined.

"Bloody hell," breathed the drunk would-be pirate as he stood, and immediately fell back. "Oooohhh... the walls are spinning." He hiccuped. "Hey, Flying Mint Bunny... How'ya?"

"You're insane, ya know that?" he said, grinning at the insane drunken man.

"Aye... But, are ye still a virgin?" he asked, going back to his original question. "Ye know I ain' gon' give up 'til ye tell m'."

"Fuuuuck yoooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu." Prussia scowled. "Yeah. I am. 'cause I don't have a little colony I raised to be my sex-slave," he said, poking England's knee roughly.

With another hiccup, England crawled back onto the bed. "Wha' 'bout tha', er... Russia?"

After nearly a minute of nothing but staring at England in shock, Prussia started slapping the bed. "Does EVERY. Fucking. Asshole. Know about my love life?"

"Eh?" England blinked. "Well, I saw y'all leavin' school yest'day... I' was kind' a guess, 'know?" He giggled and hiccuped. "I wa' right~!"

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in. Jackass." And then he was downing another beer, glaring at the floor.

"So..." England grinned at his drinking buddy. "When y'all gonn' do i'?"

"Why are you asking me?" he said, pulling on the bed sheet. _According to Russia, I'm the "girl" in the relationship._

"'cause... Ye're righ' here, i' ain' li' I ca' tal' ta Russia righ' now."

"... Bitch," he said, dropping his head on the bed. "We'll 'do it' when I say we will," he mumbled into the mattress, smiling smugly.

England smirked and stood, stumbling about a bit. "Where th' hell'd i' go...? He started looking around for something, bottle of rum still in his hand. "Bloody hell."

"Where'd what go?" he asked, rolling onto his back, his head hanging off the bed.

"No'in.." England frowned. _Where the bloody hell is my wand!_

"Uh-huh. Don't kill anyone," Prussia said, grabbing one of England's pillows and hugging it close to him, snuggling into it. "Your pillows smell good."

"Eh?" England glanced over. _... Creep. _He shrugged and went back to looking for his wand. "Damn i'..."

"You're boring." Prussia said, watching England closely, wanting to see what the blonde was searching for.

Arthur groaned and smacked his forehead, stumbling back. He took a swig of his rum and fell onto the bed. "My head hurts."

"Doesn't it always? You talk to America all the time. Surprised you're still alive," Prussia said, rolling his eyes.

England pouted and looked at the albino. "No matter how I may act about him, I still love him." From the way he talked, it was clear that he had sobered slightly, and had probably forgotten what he was looking for.

"Well no duh, Captain Obvious! It's freaking obvious that you love him," Prussia said, poking the other with his foot.

"Yeah..." England sigh, set the now empty bottle down, and rolled onto his stomach. "It's really that obvious?"

"To me, at least," Prussia said, throwing the pillow at England, who raised a hand and deflected it. "Whenever we drink, you always blather on about him."

"... Do I?" he asked. "Damn, I've got to stop that."

"No stopping. It's cute," Prussia said, smirking. "A huge improvement from your normal attitude."

"Eh?" Arthur crawled next to him. "Really now?"

"Yup. You always get this dopey grin on your face and go on and on about 'America this', and 'Alfred that'. You're such a sap, too!" He sat up to stare at England.

"Well..." England grabbed his pillow and buried his face into it. When he spoke, his voice was muffled. "This is embarrassing."

"So cuuuutttttttteeeee~ kesesesesese" Gilbert laughed, tugging the pillow down "Is this what Al sees when you guys are alone?"

"No, he sees..." His face went beet red and he pressed the pillow harder onto his face.

"Dayumn. Al's a lucky bitch." Prussia poked England's head twice to get his attention. "Hey, finish the sentence~"

"No way!"

"Why not?" Prussia pouted, tugging on Arthur's sleeve.

"Because..." Arthur sighed. "You... don't wanna know what he sees."

"But I DO want to know!" Prussia blinked, wondering if he should back off and leave England alone. '..._Nah.'_

"... No, you don't."

"Why. How bad is it?" Prussia dropped the teasing for a minute and decided to be serious.

"Let's just say, it does involve the very bed you're sitting on."

"… You've told me you've fucked him before. You also told me you always wash the sheets. You told me that ages ago." Prussia scoffed, rolling his eyes, was that all? Then again, this is England we're talking about. He's always been a prude.

"I may have said that before. But it doesn't mean I enjoy saying it all the time." Arthur sat up, hugging the pillow. "And, Alfred has... well, become slightly... how should I put this?... Sadistic."

"Dude. It's me. Like it or not, you tell me everything." Blinking, he sat there for a minute before deciding to ask, "How sadistic?"

"He likes tying me up. Good enough for you?"

"...Consensual, right?"

"... Not always."

Growling, Prussia started strangling the bed sheets. "I'll kill him!"

England frowned and looked up at his friend. "No." He said it with a firm voice.

"Okay, then... Let me ask one more question. He does things without your permission... Do you like it when he does that?" He dropped the sheets to stare blankly into green eyes.

England didn't respond. Instead, he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tight, face still red. After a minute, he said, "Wanker."

"... Now, this is a Lifetime movie" he muttered under his breath, rubbing Arthur's back.

Arthur just hugged his knees for a while until he finally said, "Well, this has gotten awkward."

"To you, maybe. There's shit that's more awkward, trust me," Prussia said, removing his hands from England's body.

"Oh? Like what?" Arthur glanced over.

He really didn't want to say anything. But if it got Arthur to cheer up..."Like getting in a fight with your newly made friend over who would top."

"Why in the bloody hell were you talking about that?" Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

"Because Hungary's a bitch." He grabbed the sheets to strangle them again.

England's left eye twitched. "I see."

"Like, how the FUCK am I supposed to know what a seme means?"

England snickered. "You didn't know what a seme was?"

Grabbing the pillow, Gilbert pressed it onto England's face, trying to suffocate him. "SHUT UP! Idon'!"

England pushed the pillow away, threw his head back and laugh boisterously. "That...!"

"What? What about 'that'?" He scowled, hitting the ex-pirate.

England held up his hand and smiled his Uke-licious smile. "It's just... You didn't know?"

... "No. I honestly didn't know." Prussia closed his eyes, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself down. Arthur's smile was making him blush slightly, and he was very happy that the light was bad in this room.

"Sorry. I just didn't expect that." England shrugged. "You being you, yknow..."

"Yeah, I guess." Prussia opened his eyes and sighed.

England blinked and looked outside, at the full moon. "It's nice ou'."

"Random~" Prussia sang, shaking his head as the blond acted like...well like a stereo-typical blond. "I do agree with you, though."

England smiled and walked over to the window, leaning on the "conveniently placed table", as described before.

"So... does America actually sneak into your room late at night?" Prussia blinked, remembering that tidbit from earlier.

"Er.." England frowned. "Usually. Actually, every night. Why he didn't come tonight, I don't know."

"Maybe he's running late?" Prussia asked, jumping off the bed and climbing on to the table to peer out the window. "He could be, like... on the way."

"No, he's always here..." England's frown grew deeper, as his eyes grew distant. "Always. Like he's on autopilot."

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Brother, get back!"<p>

"NO! GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY!" screamed the poor Russian as he ran down the street and turned down a random one, not really looking where he was going. He nearly tripped, but he managed to use this to propel himself farther - whatever it took to get away from his horrifying little sister. "Gah!" He ripped his scarf off and threw it at her.

"He doesn't deserve you! Come back!" The scarf hit her in the face, but she pushed it aside and continued chasing him.

"No way!"

Russia looked at his surroundings. The houses were all practically the same.

But one house held just what he didn't want to see. He saw Prussia, sitting near the window, right next to England. The way they were hugging, faces so close, smiles on their lips, and the way Prussia was looking at England. The same look he had always worn around the Brit before they started dating - the look Prussia had started to wear around him recently but...

Russia nearly stopped. But then, of course, Belarus just _had _to yell at him, and so he kicked it back into gear.

* * *

><p>"Poor England!" He whined, hugging him. "Don't worry! It will all be okay~" He patted the man's back as he hugged him. Hopefully, England would either get annoyed by the hug or cheer up. Either way, he wouldn't be upset like this.<p>

Arthur blinked as he saw the Russian. _Hey, isn't that...? _He frowned and shrugged the thought away. "Hm."

"Eh? What?" Prussia looked up at England after hearing the man hum in thought.

England turned and smiled, and their faces were pretty close. "No, it's nothing."

"... Did you think you saw America or something? Should I get in the closet?" He smirked at the last sentence, trying not to laugh.

"I thought I did, but..." He looked out the window. The siblings were nowhere in sight. "It was nothing."

"Poor Arthur... Hey, why don't you call him?" Prussia looked as if he had just thought of microwave popcorn. Such a revelation that was so obvious it was dumb... yet also pure genius.

"Nah, I don't want him to think I'm clingy. Besides..." England sighed. "... he's probably asleep."

"So... you don't want him to think you're clingy? Are you normally clingy?" Prussia asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"No," England said with a frown. "Actually, he's the clingy one. Always forcing me out with him, coming into my house in the middle of the night, holding my hand in public." The Brit smiled slightly. "Of course, I'm not gonna say I dislike any of it..."

Grinning, Prussia nodded his head. "That makes sense... you seem like one that despises lots of PDA."

England said, "I was raised to be a gentleman, Gilbert."

"Exactly. So it would be against your nature to do those kinds of things." Prussia pulled a knee on to the table resting his head on it.

"I'm not saying I despise it. It's just not right, in my opinion, to be so public about your feelings."

"You have a point," Prussia muttered. "I don't see the point in doing things like that if it only makes people look down on you. Besides, it's super easy to find somewhere private."

"You'd know," said the Brit with a smirk and a glance.

"Yeah, I'd totally know. I've been skipping classes for years. I know where to hide when you want to be alone," he said, glaring - playfully only, mind you, as he could never truly glare at the Brit - at Arthur.

"Y'know, you shouldn't skip. There is _some _decent stuff in those classes."

"... Eh... I only started skipping 'cause Hungary's a bitch." Prussia huffed.

"It's understood," Arthur said with a chuckle.

"Good."

Arthur frowned. "Oh, hell. I'm going to have a huge hangover in the the bloody morning..." He covered his face with his hands.

"Should I leave so you can get some sleep then? Make tomorrow easier?" He tried not to yawn as he talked.

"Please?" Arthur's eyes were already heavy.

"Sure," he said, opening the window. "See you tomorrow, buddy." He climbed down out of view.

"See'ya." The Brit fell onto the bed and was almost immediately out.

* * *

><p>America stood outside the school, talking excitedly to Canada about the new coffee McDonald's had that morning as he waited for his boyfriend. Canada looked like he was miserable, but he refused to say anything to hurt his brothers feelings.<p>

Russia looked absolutely terrified as he walked to school, his sister next to him. "Ugh..."

"... Mattie, isn't he late? He's normally here by now! Where is he? Youthinkhegotabducted?" Here Canada tried to interrupt him, but was ,as always, ignored. "Orwhatifitwasazombie? Orarapist! WHERE IS ENGLAND?"

Russia blinked as he heard that. Last night's event came rushing back to him, and a wave of sorrow him like a blow to the side. Prussia. Where is he? He looked around, and then thought of the most reasonable thing to do - instead of acting like an idiot, just go tell the dimwitted American what he had seen... He slipped through a crowd of people, losing Belarus, and walking to the brothers, almost cautiously.

"Hey, Al. It's Russia." Canada said, nodding towards the large man walking towards him.

"Daaaaammmmn. Stupid commie, I'm already pissed off and I'm not in the mood to PWN him now," he muttered before turning towards the Russian. "What up, Russia?" he said in his overly wannabe-gangsta tone, causing Canada to hang his head in shame.

"England. He's not here, da?" Russia's violet eyes met America's sapphire ones. There was regret in them, hesitation.

"Y-yeah. He hasn't shown up yet...why? What happened to England?" he questioned, worry eating at him from the look in Russia's eyes. Watching the other two curiously, Canada, whoever that is, stood there holding Kuma-what's-his-face.

"I figure most everyone has heard about me and Prussia, so... I saw them together last night. While I was running from..." He glanced over his shoulder with the face that they make in Soul Eater when they see Excalibur. "Ugh." He shook his head. "Anyways, they were in England's house, I believe. In his... bedroom... hugging." He put a hand on his forehead. This was giving him a headache worse than when he hadn't had vodka in a month.

"... No... Y-You're lying." America shook his head. "It was a trick of the light... or aliens. Yeah, aliens!" he added weakly.

Canada shook his head like his brother. "It was just a hug. What's the big deal about a hug?" he asked, but was ignored by his brother.

"America, I know what I saw." Russia frowned. "Trust me, I'm not happy about this either. But... why else would neither of them be here?"

Meanwhile, England was holding his forehead with a groan as he sipped his tea, taking a sick day.

"... You - It... No. It's... Are you sure it was them?" America sounded close to begging as he flailed around. England... He knew England got pissed at him a lot, but he wouldn't ever cheat on him...

Right? '_Right. England doesn't like Prussia except as a friend. He's my boyfriend. Unless...He didn't find out did he?'_

"Why don't you talk to Prussia or England about it?" Canada suggested, pulling out his own phone.

Russia hadn't even noticed Canada, and he still hadn't - it wasn't his fault the blond was so damn quiet, was it? "Absolutely sure, America."

"I... I didn't go over there last night..." America began to talk to himself. "Prussia... and England. He cheated on me?"

"You aren't the only one feeling down." Russia sighed, sat down on the ground. "I don't know why..."

"... I wonder why England would do this?" America's hands went up to run through his hair. '_Because he found out. Simple as that.'_

"There's Germany. I'm gonna talk to him," Canada said, walking over to the overly muscular younger brother of Gilbert.

Germany glanced up at the Canadian as he walked up. "Huh?"

Canada's eyebrows went up, almost in shock. _Cool, he noticed me_. "I- um -was wondering where Prussia is."

"Prussia?" Germany sighed. "I haven't seen him since yesterday. No clue vhere zat moron is." He looked confused. "Vhy?"

"Oh, nothing. I just normally see him in the morning. Was wondering if he was sick or something." Canada said. "If you see him, ask him to call me, okay?"

"... Okay, ja." Germany nodded.

"Goodbye then." Canada bowed slightly and sprinted back over to the depressed duo. "Germany doesn't know where Prussia is."

America sat there muttering lightly under his breath to himself. Even quieter than Canada, who he ignored.

Russia looked at the Canadian. "He doesn't?" With a sigh, the yandere put his head in between his knees.

Pulling out his phone, Canada sighed and opened his contacts, instantly seeing 'AWESOME Gil~' in the top. "I'm calling him..." he muttered as he hit the talk button.

One ring.

Two.

Three.

^... Hey, Birdie. Shit, is school started? I'm not coming in today. Was up 'til late last night and need to recover. Shit, it hurts Birdie! Make me pancakes after school please? 'kay, later.^

That's how most early morning calls with Gilbert went, sadly. He was ignored like always. "He's not coming in today..."

Russia jumped to his feet. "What did he say?"

"He was up late and now he needs to recover." Canada winced, fearing the worst and knowing how his brother would react.

"What was he doing late at night?" America instantly blanched as his mind went to the worst place possible.

"And why does he need to recover from it?" cried the Russian, brows knitting together.

"He didn't say," Canada said, glaring at the ground sadly, refusing to look up at the miserable expression he knew his brother had.

Russia sighed and rubbed his temples, tightening his scarf a bit too tight. It was obvious that he didn't care. He probably did it on purpose.

"I... Goodbye, Ivan..." Canada said, grabbing his near-tears brother and leading him inside, to the bathroom, where he could comfort Alfred without embarrassing him.

"Da," Ivan said, appreciating the privacy. He wrapped the scarf around his neck, continuing to tighten it until he couldn't breath, and then he loosened it.

* * *

><p>Trudging into the classroom, Alfred avoided all his classmates and seemed to fall into his chair. He looked to be a blob, staring at England's desk lifelessly.<p>

Ivan had been in there a while, for he had looked so dangerous the people in the halls had just fanned out and let him through. He sat in his seat and kind of just... slumped down. So far that he was just a bit taller than the next tallest person in the class. He tightened his scarf, overtightened, loosen, repeat.

After staring at the two depressed classmates, France looked at the people sitting near him. "What do you think is wrong with l'Amérique and la Russie?"

Spain tapped his chin, hand tugging gently on Lovino's curl. "I imagine it has something to with Prusia e Inglaterra..."

Lovino growled, his face bright red, as he tried to get Spain to let go of his curl. "Prussia didn't -hn- show up right? England isn't here either...What do you expect? Lasciate andare mio ricciolo pomodoro bastardo stupido."

"Yes, but still... just because Prussia isn't here Russia looks like... _that?_" France pointed over to Russia discreetly. "It doesn't make much sense."

"Ah~, sai che ti piace," Antonio whispered sexily in Italian into Lovino's ear. Then he pulled back, pulling on the curl. "Well, I haven't a clue."

Lovino's scowling turned to whimpering. "Let goooo~!"

"Do you ever?" France asked pulling a rose out of nowhere and handing it to a random person. He didn't even look at the recipient, just handed it off without a care.

Spain said to his lover, "I love how you didn't deny it." He turned back to France. "How am I to follow a trail if there aren't any breadcrumbs anymore?"

Lovino looked off to the side, deciding not to pay any attention to the stupid bastard anymore.

"You tell me, mon ami." France said shrugging as he watched the lifeless people in the class. "Ah, Amérique. There's an alien outside!" He pointed out the window with his thumb. And America just sat there, not even trying to look out the window for a second.

Spain's jaw dropped. "A-América? Are you okay?"

Russia sighed and continued to tighten, loosen, tighten, loosen.

"Fine." America turned to look out the window slowly. "France is just a horrible liar."

"I am not!" France huffed, turning to Russia... "He's choking himself."

"Si," said Spain, "he is..."

Russia bared his teeth and suddenly started to tighten the scarf and not loosen it, tighter and tighter, until his face turned red, and then he would finally loosen it, breathing heavily and looking at the ceiling.

Eyes wide, France bent down to whisper, "You don't think Russia would kill himself... do you?"

Standing slowly, America strolled out of the classroom. "I hate you, France... Fuck off, 'kay?" He grinned, slamming the door.

"Well... he's... Russia," Spain said in a whisper as well, emerald eyes wide. "So I can't be sure. But I think he'd save it for when he's alone."

Russia looked up at the American just as he did this. "Hmm?" He furrowed his brows, confused, but sighed and repeated what he'd done just a few minutes ago.

Watching, Spain added, "Or... not purposely, he wouldn't, anyways."

"So America's pissy and Russia's being a... what's that word America uses... emo? The day that Prussia and England are both missing? Am I the only one that's suspicious, and should we look into this more?" France asked, shaking his head as he watched Russia hurt himself.

Spain blinked as Russia loosened the scarf and slowly took it off. The tall foreigner frowned over at the two, violet eyes dull. "Emo?" He smiled. "This is... me expressing myself."

On his neck were marks that showed he tightened the scarf a bit too tight.

"Hey, hombre, sólo queremos ayudar!" said the Spaniard, with a worried look. "You ain't lookin' too well."

"What do you need to express this violently? What's wrong, Russie?" He reached a hand out to put it next to the Russian's arm. "I don't think Gilbert would like it if you were hurting yourself."

"Don't even speak of him around me," the Russian said, a glare on his face and violet eyes filled with malice. He pulled his arm back immediately and started to wrap the scarf around his arm.

Eyes wide, France nodded, muttering an apology before walking back to his desk. Pulling his phone out of his bag, he sent a glance to Spain. "I'm finding out what's happening."

Spain blinked, nodded. He turned to Russia, who was just sitting there, staring ahead. "Alguna vez necesita ayuda, tú vienes a mí, 'kay?"

The Russian frowned at this. "I don't know what you said, but I didn't like it."

Spain suddenly became an interrogator. "Why are you angry at Gilly?"

No response.

Inhaling deeply, he tried again. "What happened? Yesterday, you two snuck off campus for some time alone, and now you hate him."

The Russian was determined to ignore the Spaniard.

While Spain took care of Russia, France decided to try Prussia. |Are you awake, where are you?| he sent, waiting to see if Spain could get any response.

"Oh, come on, amigo! Just tell me and it'll be the end of it."

"Y'know what would also be the end of it?" Russia turned and played with the scarf around his arm. "If I strangled you slowly and painfully."

|...why?| he received a minute later.

|What is going on between you and russia?| France texted as he heard Russia threatening Spain.

|Thought we went over this yesterday? we're dating...|

France barely stopped himself from yelling in confusion. _What is going on here?_

Spain sweat dropped and held up his hands defensively. "Whoa, hombre... calm it..."

Russia scowled.

|Then why is he threatening us because we mentioned ur name?|

_ |..._I'm calling. See if hell talk to me.|

Sighing, France turned to Russia, gulping down any anxiety. "Ah Russie... Gilbert says he's going to call me. Do you want to speak to him?" he asked as he felt his phone vibrating.

"Nyet," said the Russian. "I'd really rather not."

"For the sake of the entire school," Spain said, "just do it."

"No means no."

"Fine, then, I'll tell him you said that," he said, answering his phone. "Hello, Gilbert."

^What did you do to Russia? Put him on.^ Gilbert groaned over the phone. His hangover was killing him.

"He says he doesn't want to talk to you..." France glared at Russia.

^... What do you mean he doesn't want to?^

Russia gave the death glare to the Frenchman when he noticed his measly one, a dark aura surrounding him and eyes shooting daggers.

"He says he doesn't want to. He's glaring at me right now as I'm speaking to you." France replied, not scared by the death glare. Okay, maybe he was scared, but he wasn't going to show it!

^Speaker. As close to him as possible.^ Gilbert ordered and France did just that.

^Ivan, why don't you want to talk to me?^ Gilbert's voice was garbled even more by the speakerphone, but it was easy to hear he was annoyed and confused, and possibly... sad?

Russia winced as he heard his voice, turning away. "Do I really have to answer that?"

Spain immediately said, "Please, do..."

^Yes. If you're gonna avoid me I have the right to know what I did wrong.^

Russia scowled at the phone and went to shove it away as he said, "You can play dumb all you want. You said that was your role to play, didn't you?"

^What are you talking about? I'm not 'playing dumb', you're being pissy - again - and I have no idea why!^ Prussia's voice hissed out through the phone.

"If you hadn't-" Russia sighed. "That England..."

"What about England? What does England have to do with this?" Prussia asked, pacing around his room. Not the best idea when hungover, but he was getting stir-crazy, fighting with his boyfriend.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. England has _everything_ to do with this." The Russian grabbed the phone from France, now severely aggravated.

^How does England have everything to do with this? What did England do?^ Prussia voice rose higher so he was right at the level between talking and yelling.

"Duh. You cheated on me with that bastard."

Prussia stopped walking and nearly dropped the phone. "What the FUCK, Ivan? I haven't cheated on you!" he screeched as he finally went beyond the breaking point.

Ivan seriously did drop the phone at this, grabbing the scarf and wrapping it around his neck, tying it as tight as possible, face slowly turning red.

"Ho-shi-!" exclaimed Spain.

"RUSSIA!" France yelled, wrapping his hands under the scarf to try to pry it from the large Russian's neck.

In his room, Prussia yelled at the phone, trying to figure out what was going on. Screaming Ivan and France's names, he started freaking out even more, getting angrier by the minute.

Ivan only held onto the scarf tighter and tighter. Spain grabbed the phone and said into it, "Uh, it- it's okay, man, it, it's nothin', yknow? Hehehehe!"

Nervous laughter much?

^BULLSHIT, SPAIN! What the FUCK is that bastard doing?^

"Russia. Stop this!" France slapped the man, yelling out, "SOMEONE GO GET BELARUS!" Russia suddenly leaned forward and bit the Frenchman's hand as hard as he could, face now a bright red. France, having known to expect a fight, winced at the bite but otherwise did nothing, at a loss for anything else to do.

"Er... Well... That..." Spain glanced behind him at France and yelled, "Shut up, dumbass!" He said into the speaker, "Well, about that..."

Romano - who had been neutral in this up until now - ran out of the room, heading off to find the girl - or America, whoever was closer.

^Spain, stop stalling or I will go their myself and kick your ass!^

"Er, well... Haha..." Antonio glanced behind him again. "It's Ivan." With a sigh, the Spaniard said, "He snapped." Ivan continued to tighten the scarf. A random chick fainted, and her boyfriend caught her before she fell on her ass.

^...I'll be there in a minute,^ Gilbert growled, hanging up.

"Gah- wait!" Spain yelled into the phone, then sighed and closed it and went over to help pull the scarf off the Russian.

Ivan's grip started to loosen as his vision blurred. _Damn it._

Glaring at the monster in his garage, Gilbert silently apologized to his Vati before turning the motorcycle on, throwing a leg over the seat, and speeding down the roads to his school.

Spain blinked as he noticed the slip change in the grip. He started pulling harder, and the grip became looser and looser the more Russia's vision dulled. Somehow, Spain managed to pull the scarf from him.

Ivan immediately grasped his neck in pain, taking slow, deep breaths. "Damn you," he gasped out.

France sighed as he saw Ivan let go and tried not to faint in relief.

Spain also was extremely relived. He started to twist it about, unsure of what to do with it.

Russia finally caught his breath. "I wasn't _planning _on killing myself. If you dumbasses hadn't stepped in, it wouldn't have gone anywhere near that far, just so you know."

"Then do that at home, on your own terms, instead of scaring your classmates. We stepped in because we love Gilbert," said the Frenchman, adding "Besides, he'd kill us if he had found out you were hurting yourself and we did nothing," under his breath.

"Don't see why anyone even cares." He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them, glancing to the window. "They hate me anyways. Wouldn't it be best if I just died?"

Shaking his head, France looked up at the ceiling as if hoping it would hold all the answers. _He's worse than Gilly when he's depressed..._

Speaking of Gilbert, the albino was running into the school, calling Spain's phone after getting no response from France. Speeding a hundred miles an hour gets you places quicker than normal, it seems.

^What's going on now? You guys in homeroom?^

"Yeah. Russia's fine now... I think." He frowned at the Russian. "Though... curled up in his seat lookin' depressed ain't too fine, is it?"

"...He doesn't want to see me, does he?" Gilbert sneakily watched them from outside the room. From what he could see, which was the Russian's back, Ivan seemed to be in no danger.

"I'd say that's a no."

Russia frowned as he realized he was talking to Gilbert, and immediately looked away to the window.

^...'kay then.^ Gilbert hung up the phone and continued to watch Ivan quietly. Ivan scowled when he felt someone looking at him. He started looking around.

Spain sighed and closed his phone, slipping it into his pocket. "You a'ight, hombre?" Prussia hid himself better as he noticed Ivan searching around. France looked at Spain, mouthing 'Gilbert?' as he gestured to the phone. Spain nodded. Ivan finally set his eyes on Gilbert, then immediately looked away with a scowl.

'What's up?' he mouthed with a blink as he saw Russia scowl. Prussia felt his anger rise as Ivan turned away from him, and reacted by doing the same so he was facing the opposite wall of the hallway.

Spain blinked and looked around, then said, "I think Gilbert's here."

Ivan said, "Da," and pointed at him with his thumb.

When Alfred had left the classroom, he had just walked around the school aimlessly, unsure of what to do. Now his idea, cemented in his mind as the best possible thing, he grabbed his phone and flipped it open. Should he call though? After all, it seemed kind of wrong to do this over text... he had heard many girls crying or yelling about their boyfriends doing what he planned to do over text.

But he couldn't call. He wasn't ready to hear Arthur's voice right now because he didn't know what would happen if he did.

|Arthur, Im sry 2 do this via txt but I think we shld break up.| Hitting send before he could change his mind, Alfred slumped against the wall and waited for a reply.

Arthur blinked when his phone buzzed and reached over to grab it. He smiled when he saw that it was from Alfred, but the smile disappeared when he read the text.

Confusion swept through him. What? What had he done? At any rate, it should've been _him_ breaking up with that bastard, not the other way around! Constantly forcing him into the most embarrassing things, like holding hands in public, frequent dates.

|Why?| It was all he could type in.

|Cuz u arnt happy wit me.| Alfred lifted his glasses to wipe at his eyes.

|What? What in the bloody hell are you talking about, Alfred?|

Arthur frowned, eyebrows knitting together. Not only did he have the worst hangover of his life, but he was also getting dumped?

Talk about worst sick day ever.

|U arnt happy. U dont like holding hands. U dont like getting tied up & I make u do that. side u & I r 2 different.|

That had to be why Arthur was with Gilbert last night. Gilbert was better for Arthur than him.

Arthur suddenly found himself in tears, and he quickly moved himself to his room so he was unseen.

|I never said I disliked any of those things, Alfred. I'm never quite me when you're not around. Don't you get it? I love you.|

|No u dont. Cuz if u did you wuldnt b cheating on me.| Alfred sent his message and immediately deleted the one Arthur just sent.

|... Cheating on you? When did I cheat?|

|Yesterday.|

Alfred hid his face in his knees as Seychelles ran by. He didn't want to move... but he didn't want to be caught crying by anyone, either.

|What? I didn't cheat onm you. In case you've forghotten I was with youj most of the day.|

Arthur could barely see what he was texting through his tears, so he was sure he made a few mistakes. To be honest, he didn't care.

|Most. U had plenty of time to be wit him...| He sent and instantly started typing again, sending off another only a few seconds later. |Arthur. just...b wit Gilbert ok? U dont hav 2 worry bout me or nothin|

|... Gilbert? Gilbert doesn't meann antthing to me.| Arthur leaned down and bit his knee as he pulled it up to his chest.

|Stop lying. I dont care wat u did, were stll ovr.| Alfred sent the text, and then threw his phone down the hall as he placed his head in between his knees and folded his arms over his head to shamefully hide himself from the world.

|Wht the hrll are yiu going om about Alfrd? I dont understnd.|

Alfred heard his phone, going off but he ignored it, curling up into a tighter ball, sobbing.

When Arthur didn't get a response within two minutes, he threw the phone at the wall in from of him, screaming out, "DAMN IT!" as he watched the battery fall out. He didn't care if he'd broken it. Actually, he wanted to break it. Much easier than looking at the texts again as he deleted them. He fell onto his side, body shaking with sobs as he grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight, fingers nearly ripping through the barrier cloth around it.

America sobbed as he stood up. He went to grab his phone and slipped it into his pocket. Then he saw Prussia standing outside his homeroom class, glaring at the wall opposite the door, but otherwise perfectly normal, while he, however, was a sobbing mess who just lost his boyfriend to said albino. Alfred narrowed his eyes as he stared at the scumbag. He was so confused, so emotional, and so he let one dominant one take over completely. Rage. Stomping up to Gilbert, Alfred pulled his arm back and hit the side of the albino's big fat head.

Spain glanced over as he heard skin hit skin with a loud _smack! _It looked like he was the only one who heard it, as everyone was still in shock from seeing Russia like that. His emerald eyes went wide when he saw that America has just punched Gilbert.

Gilbert hissed in pain, stumbling backwards. _Fuck, you just made my headache worse, you dick! _"What's your problem, America?" he growled out angrily, clutching at the side of his head.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend...and it's YOUR _FUCKING _FAULT!" America screamed, swinging his fist forward again only to hit the wall where Gilbert was just standing.

"How the FUCK is it my fault?" Gilbert screeched back as he tackled the loud mouth to the ground. "How is EVERYTHING today my fault?" He punched the pinned American in the neck.

"'Cause it is," Alfred wheezed out, wrapping his hands around the albino's throat. "You should know what you did."

"Well, I DON'T!"

Spain jabbed his elbow into France's side to get his attention, and then pointed over. In curiosity, Ivan also glanced over, an eyebrow raised. His violet eyes went wide when he saw what was happening, but he didn't do anything to stop it.

Spain was about to, but Ivan put a hand on his shoulder, holding him back. "Never stop a fight."

"Mon dieu. Ces deux là sont fous." France glanced worriedly from the fight to Spain.

"What the FUCK did I do, huh? Why am I the bad guy? WHY?" Prussia yelled, digging his knee into the American stomach.

"You stole my Arthur!" America kicked Prussia's crotch, flipping them over so he was on top.

Some random dude suddenly yelled out, "FIGHT!" and then everyone was surrounding them, screaming, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Spain sighed. "Assholes." Ivan smirked at this.

Biting America's arm, Prussia kicked one of the blonde's knees out from under him, causing him to collapse and Prussia to be crushed. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" he yelled, pushing the American off of him.

Alfred laid on his back, panting, as he listened to the assholes scream at him. He didn't want to fight, though. He wanted to find England and hold him close as he cried.

But that wouldn't happen. Couldn't happen. England didn't love him, wasn't happy with him, and so he had to break up with him. It was better than being in a doomed relationship. One that had his boyfriend with other people behind his back.

Ivan decided to see what was going on. He stood in the back of the crowd, his height allowing him to see past most of them.

"¿Hay que parar esto?" Spain asked France nervously. "Ya sabes, antes de que se salga de control ..."

"Yes," France said as he tried to work his way through the crowd to the fight.

"Come on America, you pussy! GET UP AND FIGHT!" Cuba yelled from somewhere nearby.

"Fuck off," Alfred groaned in response, rolling over onto his hands and knees.

Spain nodded and followed him. Ivan rolled his eyes, but immediately pushed a few people to the side. They looked pissed for a moment before they saw it was him, and they suddenly started apologizing briskly.

Prussia sat a few feet away from the crouched over American watching the blonde pant and...cry? _Yep_. _He's crying_, Prussia thought, watching the water droplets fall to the floor.

Resting his head on his hands, Alfred quickly dried his eyes, and then lifted his head to glare at the albino. "DIE!" he yelled, lunging at the other.

"They're savages," France muttered as he pushed past even more people in the crowd.

"Si," agreed Spain as he finally stumbled to the middle, dodging them.

Ivan was now able to see what was happening perfectly. "Interesting."

And then suddenly, two gunshots fired off, and everyone immediately ducked down to reveal that Switzerland was standing a few feet away from the crowd, pointing his gun at the ceiling. His expression showed he disapproved - but then again, when didn't it? He leisurely lowered the gun to his hip, pointing it at the two. "Stop being immature before I beat you with my peace prize."

"I'm not being immature! He attacked me, I was defending myself!" Gilbert yelled, pushing away from the American at the same time Alfred pushed away from the Prussian.

"Shut up," growled the kinda-sorta-long haired blonde.

Glaring at Switzerland, Prussia stood up and walked off. "I fucking hate you all."

America sat against the wall, staring up at the ceiling, ignoring everyone at the moment.

Spain held up his hands with an "Eheh" before following Prussia. "Hey, man..."

Switzerland slowly lowered his gun and walked off. The crowd quickly scampered into the room.

America suddenly blinked. "Hey, Russia..."

Ivan was about to enter the classroom when he heard his name. "Da?" he asked as he turned around, hand on the door frame.

"...I can trust you, right?... You wouldn't have lied to me about what you saw?"

"Da. I wouldn't lie." Ivan walked over. "I don't like it either. But it's the truth."

"... Fuck." America pulled his knees up to his chest and crashed his forehead against them. "Arthur lied to me... He cheated on me... Why?"

"Prussia lied, too. Why, I don't know." Ivan tensed his jaw. He sat on the opposite side of the hallway, one knee pulled to his chest, the other leg straight out. He put his elbow on his knee, running his hand through his hair. His eyes showed hurt. "It's not like I'm not used to this, but it gets worse every time for some reason."

"Used to what?" America asked, looking up.

"Being lied to. Betrayed." He glanced up at the American. "Led on. Left for someone else." Tears welled in his eyes as he looked away and said, "Used, hated."

"It hurts..." he muttered miserably. "It hurts so much... I can't even put it into words."

"I know." Russia looked down the hall. "I know."

"Da." Ivan looked up at him with a smile. "And I hope it broke his heart." His smile turned sadistic. "I hope he's laying in his room, unable to breathe from the pain."

Coincidentally, that's exactly what England was doing.

Smiling sadly, America shook his head. "I don't. I want him to be happy... no matter what."

"Ah, well..." The Russian was still smiling when he said, "He took moya pervaya lyubovʹ. I don't like that."

America scowled, his hands tightening into fists. "Prussia... no offense, but that bastard can crawl in a ditch and die for all I care. Actually, I'd like that very much.."

"Honestly, I both agree and disagree with that." The Russian frowned. "I may still love him, and I want him to stay alive and by my side no matter what, but I also want him dead for what he did to me." He sighed. "Us."

"Why don't you break his legs and tie him to a bed? Like in that movie."

"Er..." Russia quirked an eyebrow. "Is that... smart?"

Shrugging, America thought about it. "You could have him by your side forever, and he'd be forced to love you. He'd never cheat on you again."

"Yes, but..." Russia looked to the floor bashfully. "I don't want to force him into anything..."

"...You do love him," America said, grinning, although it was obviously forced.

Russia's cheeks were now a pale pink. "I said that before, didn't I?"

"Ah, but saying it and meaning it are two entirely different things."

"... True." He smiled slightly. "I guess I do love him, don't I?" Sadness shone in his eyes, but didn't show in his expression.

"Yeah. You do," America said, sighing. "Why would they do this?" He banged the back of his head against the wall.

"Why?" Bang.

"Why?" Bang.

"Why?" Bang.

The sadness spread to Ivan's expression. "YA ne znayu..."

"What do you want, Spain?" All Prussia wanted was to get Tylenol and go to sleep.

"It... just..." Spain sighed. "You..." He was at a loss for words. He'd seen the albino fight before, but not with such rage.

"I what?" Gilbert asked, getting tireder by the second. The fight had taken a lot out of him, and now all he had left in him was a huge urge to curl up in a ball and die.

"N-Never mind," Spain said, seeing the exhaustion on his face. "You... look like you need to sleep."

"Yeah. I do." Prussia sighed.

"Si. You go ahead and do that." Spain started walking backwards, wanting to keep an eye on him, but then grimaced slightly and turned around as he walked into the classroom.

Prussia sighed and bolted out of the school.

Gilbert grabbed the bottom of the window and pushed it upwards, climbing in the room. "England?"

"What?" His voice was monotone, distant, emotionless. Except for a tiny crack, a bit of hoarseness in his throat, he showed no sign of having been crying less than two minutes ago.

"You talked to anyone today?" Prussia walked over to England and sat down next to the blonde. He didn't know what he looked like, but he was sure his hair and clothes were messed up, and he thought he felt a black eye coming.

"America." He frowned when he saw his appearance. "What the hell, Gilbert? What happened?"

"America kicked my ass." He pouted. "I put up a good fight, but, damn, has he got a mean right hook!"

"Ah." England smiled sadly and hugged his knees to his chest. "I'll bet. I've seen him fight before."

"... Did he really break up with you?" Prussia winced as he asked this.

England looked away and sighed. "Yeah, he did."

"... He said it was my fault. I'm sorry about that. Ivan went nuts on me earlier, too. Said it was your fault. Accused me of cheating on him." He pulled his knees up to his chest, thinking.

"... America said I was cheating on him with you." England shook his head. "I have no bloody idea where in the world he got _that_ idea."

"That's what Russia said!" Gilbert yelled. "Like that would ever happen!" He threw his hands up into the air (Sayin' aayooo... sorry had to) and slapped them on his thighs. No. Not anymore, it wouldn't.

"What the hell did they see, then, to get these stupid ideas?" England sighed and fell over onto his side. "I've got a terrible hangover, _and_ I just got dumped. Talk about worse day ever."

"I can top your day," Prussia said, gesturing towards his eye. "I wasn't dumped straight out, of course, but... since Russia started hurting himself and refused to see me, I assume..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "Sorry. Never mind me. Why did they get these ideas?" he asked, rubbing England's arm gently.

"Jeez, we're pitiful, aren't we?" England stood up. "We should just drink our troubles away~!"

"Yeah, we should," Prussia said, nodding. "Sounds like an excellent idea."

England walked into the kitchen and reached into the refrigerator, bringing out a case of some German beer that he had stored there, knowing he would be needing it in some way, and his rum.

"Thanks," Prussia said, grabbing a beer and sitting up on the counter, downing it in ten seconds.

England smiled slightly as he opened his rum and starting to drink it, sitting next to him.

Grabbing another beer from the case, Prussia drank half of it before saying, "This is, like, the third time I've gotten drunk in the last day."

"It's fun, ain' i'?" asked the former pirate, slightly tipsy now.

"Tot'lly!" Prussia grinned dangerously.

"We sh'ld g' back a' th'se bas'ards." England shook his head. "I' ain' righ', wo' th'y did ta'us."

"Yur right!" Prussia said, jumping off the counter. He wobbled for a minute before turning back to the blond. "How shu'd we do it?"

"I'unno. S'me kind', li', tort're 'em. Wo' th'y doin' ri' n'w ain' righ'."

"Wull... If we follow tha movies we'd date" he mumbled, kneeling next to England, putting his head on the counter.

"Yer drunk voice's wors' th'n m'n', b'lge ra'." England threw his head back and laughed. "W'nk'r."

"Oi. I bin drunk t'ree times taday. Cut s'me slack!" Turning around, Prussia searched through the fridge for something.

"Aye, aye." England leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Wo' ye loo'in' fer?"

"I'mma shober up, so I need tha'... wha'cha'macall'em's... food." He grabbed an apple and started eating it greedily.

"Ah... I's'."

Throwing away the core, Prussia nodded. "Whateva ya say. Soooooooooo... wha' were we doin'?"

"T'lk'n' 'bou' ge'in' b'ck a' 'em?"

"Dats right! Most people wuld date, ya know..." He trailed off in thought. "We could..."

"W'c'ld?"

"Well, ya wanna hurt him, or wut? Like, 'ow bad ya want 'im hurt?"

"W'll, th'y ough'a f'l wo' we be feelin', y'know? Pu' 'em nea' d'th. Tha'd b'fantastical."

"Ya wanna kill 'im?" Prussia's grin turned slightly feral here, though his eyes showed hesitation.

"N'way, m'n! I'u'w'nn' b' pu'n ja'l, y'know?" England's green eyes went wide at the idea.

"Good..." Prussia said, nodding.

"Yer th' on'tha' brough'i'up, ya b'lge ra'."

"Nuh-uh yuu did!"

"Di' naw'!"

"Yuh-huh! Ya said 'p't em nea' death'!" Gilbert defended mimicking the others accent childishly.

"Y'ah, di'n' say ta k'll'em!"

"S'me diffe'n'e... s'me t'ing," he mumbled.

"'s naw'-!" he started, then suddenly tried to stand and fell to the floor. "Ow."

Laughing obnoxiously, Prussia pointed at his face.

"Shu'p!" exclaimed the angered Brit. "L'ke yuh c'n do 'ny be'er!"

"I st'll st'ndin'!" he yelled happily.

"A'hole."

"...At lea't I'mma good lookin' one."

"Hu'nh! Ye w'sh."

"I know."

"Y'eh? And wo'm I?"

"Yur sexy too... not as much as me though~!"

"Hu'nh. Maybe w'sh'ld use o'r looks ta ge'im back?"

"... Yu'ur awesome!" Prussia, yelped glomping the poor British man.

"GAH! Ge' off m', a'hole!"

Pouting, Prussia sat in the corner, curled up in a ball. "Meanie..."

... England blinked at him. "Oi, don't get so defensive..."

"I'm not defensive. I'm insecure."

"W-Well... How about we go get our men back?" England smirked.

"That sounds..." He dramatically paused as he sat crouched down. "AWESOME!" he yelled, jumping up.

"Don't it?" England asked himself as he set the rum bottle on the counter. "So, what should we try?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four now! Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! Hopefully we can get more?  
>Anyway you guys might get disappointed in the next couple of chapters because well...pRussia isnt the main focus...instead its prussiax ...yeah .<br>Previously on Straight No Chaser:  
>Russia believed Prussia to be cheating on him with England and told America. He then went to his class and started harming himself (choking himself with his scarf) while America broke up with England (over text). Prussia, who found out about Russia harming himself got to the school but he and Russia refused to see each other. (stupid stubborn little...) He was then found by America who attacked him. Switzerland broke up the fight and Prussia went to Englands house where they both started drinking.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well... America seems like the jealous type, from what France told me. Get together with France!" Prussia jumped up on to the counter, reaching up to touch the ceiling willing away a grimace <em>Can't believe I just told him to do that.<em>

England grimaced. "F-France?"

"Well I guess you could do someone else... but France would piss him off the most, and he's the only one I know that's single." Prussia shrugged, thinking of other people England could get with. _Spain, Lovi, Japan_...

"Yeah, he _is_ the only single one of those, unfortunately..." England sighed, wishing he hadn't said anything about getting them back suddenly.

"He's not THAT bad of a guy." Prussia defended his friend 'cause, yeah Franny was... difficult... but he was also a good guy.

England looked at Prussia with a doubtful look. "Well, if I do, I'll tell him it's fake, and to get America back."

"And he'd still help you. He'll try to grope you... a lot... but he can be taught not to touch... for the most part." Gilbert grinned at the thought of Francis and Arthur together _I always said they'd be cute together..._

England, however, paled at the thought. "All this... for an asshole that forced me into things I hated..." He smiled up at his drinking buddy. "I'm in."

"Good for you Arthur... Now me... How do I get revenge on that stupid commie?"

"You... it'll take a lot to make Ivan jealous. I'd say... get with anyone, really." He shrugged, still slightly drunk.

"Yeah, but how? Most people find me to be an obnoxious moronic ass... for some reason. I think they're blind or something." Prussia frowned, getting another beer and taking a sip from it.

England shrugged, then blinked, an Aha! moment occurring. "Maybe God's tryna tell us to work together on this." His giant eyebrows raised. "You do understand what I mean by 'together', yes?"

I think so. Clarify for me, though? I'd hate to jump to conclusions here." Prussia took another sip, staring up at Arthur intently.

"Basically..." England smirked. "... do exactly what they expect." He nodded. "I know. Sounds stupid. But... In a way, that effects them more than something random."

"So, you and me?" Prussia blinked as he let the British logic sink in.

"Aye."

Smirking, Prussia nodded his head. "I knew it."

"Well, it's at least a pretty good idea."

"Yeah, it is. It's more believable than you randomly hooking up with France, too," Prussia said sighing.

"Certainly." England sighed. "Though, with you as my best friend, that'd be kind of awkward." He smiled. "It's for the sake of our love lives, though."

Hesitantly, Prussia thought about it. "It might get awkward but that depends. Would we...you know..."

"Kiss?" The Brit looked up at him. "Unfortunately, to make the acting seem real, yes."

"... Yeah, it would be awkward..." With a final sigh, Prussia nodded his head, agreeing to the plan. "On the bright side, at least its you."

"And not someone you can't stand. I can't help but think the same," he said with a grimace. "So, we're doin' this?"

"Yeah. For Ivan."

"And for Alfred." He grabbed his bottle of rum up. "To... " He thought about it. "To getting 'em back."

Copying Arthur, he grinned like a mad man. "TO GETTIN' EM BACK!"

"Yeah!" cheered Arthur as he downed the rest of the rum, and let out an "Ah~" as he took the rum from his lips.

_Well if I'm doing this it doesn't hurt to have some fun. Right? Right. _As the last drop of beer hit his tongue, he dropped the bottle in the sink. "Ya know... once you toast on something you gotta follow through on it." His shit-eating grin made an appearance on his face. "You're stuck datin' me now."

"Damn!" exclaimed Arthur with a grin. "I was hoping you'd forget!"

"Not a chance sweetheart." He leaned over, kissing Arthur on the cheek. "... Yeah that's super weird... This is... This'll take some getting used to." _Not that I minded it..._

"Seriously." Arthur grimaced.

"Hey, what's with that rotten face?" Gasping in extremely exaggerated horror, Gilbert pouted. "Does my new boyfriend think I'm a bad kisser?" He tried hard not to burst out laughing.

Arthur threw his head back with laughter.

And then the door opened. Arthur's eyes opened wide, and he jogged to the microwave to check the time. "It's really that late?"

"Eh? What's up?" Prussia looked confused as he turned to try and peek at the front door.

"Fuckin' Peter and Ian!" hissed the Brit. "Didn't think it was that late already!"

"Oh shit, really?" Gilbert's eyes went wide as a little blur ran in the kitchen. "Jerk England, I'm hungry. Get out of the way so I can get something to eat."

Scotland sighed as he slowly walked in, a smile on his lips and cigarette in between his teeth. He walked up to England and blew the smoke in his face, and the middle brother immediately started coughing.

"Jesus, Scotland, don't smoke in the house!"

"My house, my rules..."

Ignoring his older brothers, Sealand dug through the freezer, pulling out a tub of ice cream. Prussia lifted his feet onto the counter, watching the blonde and red-head bicker, as Peter dug through the drawer below him for a spoon.

England stopped coughing eventually and looked over at Sealand. "Hey! You know you're not supposed to eat desert BEFORE dinner!" He sighed and walked over, picking up the ice cream.

"Ahhh~," the red-head said. "Not even one day, li'l Iggy? I'm in the mood for ice cream anyways~!"

"Hey, Jerk England, give that back!" Sealand yelled as he prepared to fight his older brother for his right to Ice Cream. Grabbing the back of the kid's shirt, Gilbert sighed. _England's like the West of this house._

Scotland smiled and grabbed the ice cream.

"Oi-!"

"Uh-uh-uh~, my house, my rules!"

"Do you even _know_ how unhealthy that is?"

"... I'd rather eat this than your cooking, that's for sure."

England's jaw dropped, and then he looked utterly pissed. "Like you can cook any better!"

"This is better than cable." Gilbert turned to the little blonde boy. "Hey, kid, think we can sneak pop-corn through mega-mom there?"

"We might be able to, especially with my ninja skills," Sealand said, karate chopping the air.

Scotland continued to move about the room as he said, "Actually, yeah, I can."

"Asshole."

The red-head grabbed the empty bottle of rum from the counter, ice cream in his other hand. "You drinkin' again?"

England looked away as his elder brother glanced at him.

"Ain't gonna say I like it." He tapped the tapped the bottle on the top of the blond's head. "But I ain't gonna stop ya." He put the bottle down and grabbed a few spoons. "Hey, Whitey, you want any?" he asked, directing the question at Gilbert.

"Hell yeah!" Gilbert cheered with Sealand about having ice-cream before dinner.

"A'ight," Scotland said as he grabbed an extra spoon for him, then shoved it all at England. "Here, you do it. I'm tired."

"Asshole!"

"What? I said I was tired!"

"And I'm not?"

"You stayed home today..."

"Yeah, well... It was still a long day for me." England looked at the ground.

Humming in sympathy, Gilbert looked at the two. "I'll do it if you want."

"I can do it!" Sealand offered happily. "After all I am a responsible nation!" he gloated, positively pleased with himself.

"You are NOT," said the brothers at the same time as they turned to glare at Sealand, "a nation!"

"I am two! The only non-nation here is Prussia."

Prussia's face went blank at this point.

"Germany acknowledges me as a nation! Doesn't he Prussia?" Sealand asked, turning to look at the albino, who was now facing away from the three, curled up in fetal-position on the counter.

"Fuck off, stupid brat."

England smiled and walked over. "Hey, man, you really think I'd drink with someone that wasn't an acknowledged nation?"

Rolling over, Prussia jumped England, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. "I love you, Arthur!" he sobbed happily.

"Ew, dude, sick," Sealand muttered under his breath.

Arthur yelped in shock and fell back onto the floor. "Uh... Yeah..."

Scotland smiled and put a hand on the self-proclaimed nation's head. "That's what happens when two guys are born with different DNA, kiddo."

"Fuck you, Scotland."

"No thanks~!"

"Hey, Sealand, should you really be saying that? 'cause I heard you have certain feelings towards a certain shaking shorty." Prussia grinned up at the kid - apparently, he had no intentions of getting off Arthur.

"While you two make-out, I'm getting ice-cream," Peter said, completely ignoring the other three now.

Arthur frowned and tried to push his drinking buddy off of him. "Hey! Dumbass, you're heavy!"

Scotland laughed. "I'll take Sealand outta here and let y'all two have ya privacy~!" He took Sealand by the shoulders, grabbing the ice cream as well, and steered him out of the room.

"Your brothers, huh? You guys always like that?" Gilbert asked, sitting up on Britain's stomach, but bearing most of his weight on his knees.

"Aye," he said as he tried to sit up. "Damn, you're heavy."

"Are you trying to say I'm fat? 'Cause I know for a fact im skinnier than him, and if you like him on top of you, then I should be no problem, either."

* * *

><p>"Hey Scotty. If I go back in that kitchen, what do you think I'd see?" Sealand asked, looking up at his oldest brother.<p>

Scotland licked his spoon with a "Hmm~" as he thought about it. "If I were you, I wouldn't go in there." He took another bite of ice cream.

"I... no. Just no," Sealand muttered, staring down at his ice cream, which he quickly took a huge bite of.

Scotland chuckled.

* * *

><p>"... You're heavier than him, size doesn't matter."<p>

With a sigh, Gilbert got up. "Sorry." He held out a hand to Arthur.

"Thanks," the Brit said with a sigh of relief as he took the albino's hand and pulled himself up.

"No problem," Gilbert said, looking off to the side.

* * *

><p>Finally, Sealand couldn't help himself, and asked what every little brother would: "Do you think he's the girl?"<p>

Scotland coughed in shock, not expecting this from his little brother. He eventually managed to swallow the ice cream. "Probably."

Sealand silently nodded, taking another small bite of the ice cream, embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Arthur quirked an eyebrow. "What?"<p>

Gilbert turned to Arthur, confused. "What do you mean what?"

"Nothin'," Arthur said quickly, grabbing the empty rum and throwing it away. "I think we oughtta join them now. They're probably thinking very... _wrong_ right now."

"You're gonna have to get used to people thinking wrong thoughts about us," Prussia pointed out, walking towards the exit. "Lover," he added, winking over his shoulder before taking his exit.

Arthur's face tinted a light red. "Oh, shut up!" he said as he followed.

Scotland blinked up at them. "Oh, I was wrong...?"

"Wrong about what?" Gilbert questioned, looking at the two as he got some ice cream.

Sealand continued to stare down at his ice cream embarrassed, not looking at anyone, especially not England.

England looked over at his little brother. "Sealand? What's wrong?"

Scotland laughed. "He's being weird right now; don't mind him."

"... Um, okay?"

"We thought y'all were doin' things, guess not," Scotland said with a smirk to the albino.

"IhavetogocallRaivisnow. Pleaseexcuseme!" the young one exclaimed, rushing out of the room.

"...Do I wanna know?" Gilbert asked, looking at the red head curiously before adding, "And dude. Not in the kitchen especially with you two right out here!"

"Probably not." Scotland chuckled. And then he smiled deviously. "So you're sayin' you'd do it elsewhere?"

England face palmed. "Oh, God, Scotland!"

"If he wanted." He shrugged, gesturing towards the blonde. _It is just too much fun to tease Arthur._

Arthur's face was suddenly bright red. "Dude!"

Scotland leaned his head back back and rolled with it, laughing loudly.

"What? We are _dating_, aren't we?" Gilbert smirked up at the embarrassed Arthur. _So much fun._

"Must you be public with that fact?" _It's not even for real... It's not like Scotty would tell anyone!_

"I thought the whole point of this was to BE public." Sighing, Gilbert stared at the ceiling again. "Like we both agreed earlier, this is gonna be hella awkward. So I'm trying to get used to it now so I don't mess up when were at school and everyone finds out were faking. Causing the whole scheme to fail... but if you want me to, I'll stop."

"Whaaaa~?" screamed the red-head. "You guys're fakin'? Awww, damn!"

England sighed. "Scot, you're a dumbass."

"Sadly, Arthur never returned my feelings, always being so caught up with America. Recently, I accepted the fact I can never have him, and found myself a boyfriend. 'Cept, we were both dumped today, and now we are fake-dating to get our ex's jealous and get them back."

"Yeah." Then Arthur blinked, brows furrowing. "Wait, what was that about me not accepting your feelings?"

Scotland whistled. "Damn, that sounds rough."

"Hm? What'cha say, Arthur?" Gilbert asked, blinking innocently.

Arthur sweat dropped. "Never mind," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"...You're such a weirdo." Gilbert grinned happily.

"Like you're any better!" Arthur said in frustration.

Scotland put his hand on his chin. "I think you two'll do just fine; you already quarrel like a married couple."

"I know right?" Gilbert said, turning to the red head. "And for your information Arthur I am not any better than you. I never said I was."

Arthur flipped his elder brother off with a scowl. "Shut up, asshole!"

"So cute," Prussia muttered under his breath, watching Arthur get angry.

"I hate you both, so much."

"Love ya too, Arthur~!"

"Fuck off!"

Curling up in a ball, Prussia started sobbing. "See, what did I tell you! He hates me." He secretly winked at Scotland as he continued to sob about 'being hated by one you only feel -sob- for'.

England stared at him. "I know you're faking, man. I know what a fake cry sounds like."

"Just because I can't cry on the outside doesn't mean you aren't breaking my heart."

England rolled his eyes. "Unh-huh, sure."

"So mean." Gilbert pouted sadly. "You're lucky you're so sexy otherwise we would be over with by now," he said, crimson eyes scanning the wall. Not that he meant such a thing - after all, who would willingly break up with England, besides that stupid American? Everyone seemed to want in his pants, taken or not. No wonder France tried to give him the 'pervert' role.

"Dude, that talk is creepin' me out, you know I don't _seriously_ feel like that for you."

"I know you don't. It's practice, duh. Why are you creeped out? 'Cause I called you sexy? Learn to take a compliment, dude," Prussia muttered as he glared at the wall.

"I'm just not used to it!" Arthur nearly screamed, crossing his arms and staring straight ahead.

"Hey, dude, I'm sorry." Prussia looked up at the Brit and then down at his feet, repeating this process several times. "I took things too far. I'm sorry." Pausing, he thought it over before asking. "When you say you aren't used to it, you mean by me, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Arthur smiled slightly. "I overreacted, man. Sorry."

Scotland rolled his eyes. _Kids_.

"Nah, it's all good, bro." Gilbert shook his head, grinning cockily. Like always. Smile pretty, act real tough, and pretend like you don't feel like your heart is being squeezed in a death grip, tighter and tighter each passing second. That was the routine he had lived.

Scot sighed as England smiled in return, believing this was his real grin, though it was clear to the red-head it wasn't. He had seen the kid's real grin a thousand times before - if England was too stupid to see it, it wasn't his problem.

"Anyway, which one of you is cooking?" Prussia asked, hoping that would get them both distracted for a while.

Scotland blinked. "Well, you don't even want to taste a bit of _his_ best cooking. So that'd be, me."

Arthur quirked an eyebrow. "That was a random question."

"Not really. I'm hungry~" Prussia whined, hoping they would catch on and invite him to stay for dinner.

Scotland exaggerated his sigh and said, "FINE! You can stay for dinner."

England laughed a little.

"YES! Thank you~!" Gilbert sang happily listening to Arthur's [sexy, incredible, awesome, cute] laugh.

"Well," Scot said, standing up. "I should start cooking, huh?"

England leaned over to Gilbert and whispered in his ear, "He can't cook, dude..."

"I heard that!" Scotland growled out, a tick mark on his head, as he entered the kitchen.

Prussia breathed in deeply as his stomach felt like it was caving in on itself. _He's so close and - God, his voice! Shit, this is really bad. Shit! Shit! I thought I had gotten over this shit._ "Shit, that sucks...it's better than going home though." With an added thought, he called out, "I'm sure I'll love your cooking, Scot."

Scot just laughed.

England frowned slightly in confusion but let it pass. _When I got close he looked... nervous? In pain? Huh..._

Pulling out his phone, Gilbert cursed in German ."Hey, England. Can I borrow your phone? Mine's like dead."

"Hm?" England's left eye twitched. "Ah, about that... I kinda threw it at the wall earlier... so I don't know if it still works anymore..." He stood and walked/ran to his room. "B-Be right back!"

"... He threw it at the wall? He's so melodramatic." Looking up at the ceiling, Prussia mumbled, "God, tell me why I love him?"

Scotland entered the room with a smile. "Knew it~!" he sang.

Prussia looked up at the smiling red head, confused and a little annoyed. "Knew what?" he asked, hoping the answer was anything but _that_.

Scotland danced over with that smirk on his lips. "You thought I wasn't watchin' ya? Ya hate that he don't feel the same. That he totally fer America." The smirk stretched into a rather pleased grin. "That he don' love ya back!"

Keeping his face blank and his voice a strict monotone, Prussia stared at Scot. "Russia does love me back. He hates me at the moment but he still loves me. Not America."

"I ain't talkin' 'bout Russia, m'dear! I'm talkin' 'bout my little brother over thar, that thick-headed dimwit we call England!" Scotland was grinning so wide, it looked like it hurt. "Hyahaaa~!"

* * *

><p>England entered his room, grabbing the phone from the floor. He put the battery into the slider and turned it on. The screen was cracked, but it was otherwise just fine.<p>

"Now," said the thick-browed blond as he walked to his desk, "yet another note to make." He opened one of journals to show lists of everything about everyone he knew. Under -Prussia- he wrote, 'When I got close, he got this weird expression on his face, like he was in pain.'

England closed his journal and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Oh, that? Didn't I say earlier that I know and accept that he only loves America?" Prussia said it so casually, as if he didn't care, or he was only talking about the weather. Yet his face still turned red, and he felt tears welling in his eyes.<p>

"... I know you ain't acceptin' somethin' like that!" He smiled reassuringly. "You should tell him, ya know. He may be a wee bit shocked, but... it's for the best, aye?"

"Oh~, here he be comin', talk to ya later, dearie!"

"No. I won't tell. I love Ivan...Talk later Scot." he said rubbing his eyes dry.

"Alright." He smiled up at Arthur as he walked in.

"My phone is working, but the screen is - " He stopped when he saw that Prussia was rubbing his eyes, cheeks slightly red. The blond looked up at Scotland incredulously.

"Oh, just weesht, (be quiet.) Arthur!" He put a finger to his lips and winked as he walked off.

"A-Alright..."

Arthur had gotten used to the man's odd use of words over the years, though it sometimes still bugged him. He sat back in his seat, handing the phone to his drinking buddy. "Here. Like I was saying, the screen is cracked, but otherwise, it's fine."

"Heh. Thanks," he said, taking the phone. After a moments thought, he asked "I'm assuming you don't want Francis to know your number?"

"Hell, no!" the Brit exclaimed, eyes wide. "If he knew, you have no clue how often that wanker would call me, and - and - and-"

"Arthur, stop hasslin' the poor guy and let 'im use ya phone, who cares if some guy's got'ya number, uh?"

"... I hate you, Scot."

Smiling happily, Prussia nodded. "Toni it is then," he said dialing the number and waiting for an answer. "Hey Toni!" he chirped. "Wait, you're with Lovi... in his room?... How are you still alive?... Wait, I got off track! Anyways, Toni, can you do me a favor?... Tell West I'm okay? After the fight, I don't want to speak with him... What do you mean, 'What fight'? The fight with America!... You idiot. Anyways, don't be surprised when I show up on your doorstep later...I Love you Toni!" Hanging up, Prussia turned to England, handing over the phone. "Why did you throw it against the wall?"

"Ah, that!" England relayed what had happened - not speaking of the tears and the crying, of course.

Scotland stood at the door frame with a smirk on his face. "I'll bet he was cryin' like a wee li'l baby!"

"WAS NOT!" England took his shoe off and threw it. Scotland moved just in time to dodge it, and it hit the wall right where his head was.

"Damn it, you need to stop moving..."

"Hey, at least ya aim's improvin'!"

Glaring at his feet, Prussia spoke with a deadly voice. "... He dumped you through text?"

"Yeah..." England leaned forward, elbows on his knees, twiddling his thumbs. "So, naturally, I got pissed."

"D'aw, ya poor thing," said Scotland sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Ye'r young! Ye've got a life ahead o' ya! Why waste ya time on _one guy_ when the entire world's filled with 'em?"

"That no good, lying fucking PIECE OF SCUM!" Prussia shrieked suddenly. "You don't dump someone over a text. You don't accuse them of cheating when they're extremely faithful to you. YOU LET THEM FUCKING EXPLAIN THEMSELVES!" he screamed, clutching a pillow in a vice like grip "Scot's right, Arthur. You deserve better than that idiot," he hissed out his final words, slumping back, half-asleep ffrom his outburst.

England stared in shock. Scotland's brows were raised, but otherwise his facial expression didn't change.

"I... didn't think you'd get this angry about it," the blond said with his eyebrows raised.

"Of course I'm angry! Dumping someone over a _text_ is the most cowardly thing in the world... Besides, he attacked me earlier. Of course I would be just a _little_ pissed off at him," Prussia said rubbing the spot where he had been hit gently.

England sighed. "You have a point. I see where you're goin' with this."

"Of course I have a point. I know from experience," Prussia mumbled angrily.

"Experience?" England said with a quirked eyebrow.

"... Hungary dumped me over text."

England went wide-eyed. "When the hell did you go out with _Hungary_?"

Scotland squinted his eyes. "You're bi, then?"

"It was years ago... We didn't even last more than a week." Well, it wasn't a lie, they _didn't_ last more than a week. He looked up at the ceiling curiously. "Ya know, Scotty I'm not sure... Hungary's kinda the only girl I've really had that kind of interest in... Fuckin' bitch."

"Oh," said the red-head. "I see."

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE!" England screeched at his older brother, who held his hands up and went back into the kitchen, but kept the door open.

"Wow, I didn't know that." England frowned. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" And then he looked around, confused. "And where the Hell did Sealand go?"

"Well... Hungary asked me not to, 'cause she didn't want anyone to know she 'dated someone like me'. Or at least that's what she told me. So I didn't tell anyone, because I respect her wishes." Blinking, Gilbert looked as if he was in deep thought. "Oh yeah. Didn't Sealand say he was calling someone?"

"That's harsh~!" Scotland called from the kitchen. And then a clang, a sound of metal hitting tile, a low swear revealed that he was cooking. England grimaced in distaste.

"He did, didn't he? Raivis, I think."

"...That's the trembling kid that hangs out with Russia's name, right?" he asked, wincing.

"Yeah." England sighed in sympathy as he saw the wince.

"Ah, thought so. Hey, your brother... Like, how does his cooking suck?" He said the last part in a whisper, hoping Scot wouldn't hear him over his banging.

"Ahh, yeah." Luckily, Scotland didn't hear it, but continued to let out a long line of swears as he dropped just about everything in the kitchen.

"Well... He can't even cook scones, and that's the easiest thing to cook."

"...Really?" Grimacing a bit, Prussia shook his head. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

England raised his eyebrows. "You'll see."

"Yup... I'll see." He wore his shit-eating grin.

That grin had always made England smile. So enthusiastic, full of energy. But the blond noticed something different today. Most of the albino's smiles today had been fake, except for when he was drunk.

England didn't pay any attention to it. He returned the smile and said, "Yeah. Yeah, you will. And you'll regret it."

* * *

><p>Sealand blinked, looking at the phone. "I must tell him!" he exclaimed, dialing the number to talk to Latvia.<p>

* * *

><p>Latvia stared at the tall, intoxicated man as he trembled. "R-Russia..."<p>

"Eh?" He was just about to break the empty vodka bottle on the floor. "What?"

"N-N-N-Nothing!" the younger one squeaked, immediately running out of sight.

Raivis hugged his knees to his chest as hey sat on his bed, trembling erratically. ""Russia's s-s-s-so scary..."

Raivis blinked when his phone rang. Once, twice. He walked over and looked at it, then nearly fell back when he saw it was...

"S-S-S-S-Sealand?" _Should I pick up immediately? Or wait until the last ring? I don't want him to think I'm lazy, but I don't...!_ He shook the thoughts away and picked the phone up. "H-Hello?"

^AH Raivis! You won't believe what is going on at my house.^

"Eh?" Raivis glanced behind him at the door to make sure that it was closed, and the Russia couldn't hear. "You wouldn't believe what's going on _here_..."

And then Russia let out a long string of slurred swears, smashing the empty bottle on the ground. "I'm not cleaning that up!"

* * *

><p>"...Eh, well, I already wrote a willnote to my friends in the off chance I should die... Ever since Hungary started using that Frying pan of hers," he said, shuddering at the thought.

"Ahh, yes. That frying pan... She hit me with it once!" England exclaimed. "Because I didn't let her in the room. Well, me and America were... a tad bit busy." He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Though, I think that's why she wanted in..." He shook his head.

"Damn it! England, come help me with this! At least you can _hold_ this shit!"

"You know, you can set it down on the counter, dumbass!"

* * *

><p>"...What's going on there? ...You want to talk first or should I tell you? Well, I can tell you really quickly. Prussia's over here with England, and they're officially dating, it seems!" Sealand said jumping on his bed.<p>

Raivis's eyes went wide. "I-I should make s-sure Russia doesn't hear ab-b-b-out that... Well, he's dr-drunk, like, s-severely, and he's r-really angry..."

^Are you hiding in your room?^ Sealand questioned, worried for his friend. Poor Peter couldn't help but double check to see if Raivis was safe.

"Y-Yeah. H-He's really scary when he's angry - well, scarier than usual." Raivis shivered. "I imagine it has s-something to do with P-Prussia and England..."

^With Prussia and Jerk England? How?^

Raivis frowned. "Y-You didn't know? I'd think P-Prussia would've t-told you. Th-They _were_ dating, but Prussia cheated on him with England."

^... No, Prussia didn't tell me. Prussia cheated on him? ... That... That JERK. No wonder he's such good friends with England!^ Sealand hissed out angrily.

* * *

><p>"H-Hey, you shouldn't be getting angry about it. I d-doubt that's wh-what really happened."<p>

^... But in the kitchen - the way they were acting. Yeah, I didn't THINK they would ever do something like that, but maybe they did?^

"N-No, I really doubt it. They may b-be rude, but they're not like that..."

* * *

><p>"She hit me with it all the time. It hurts. and Yeah she wanted in to see you guys together." Smirking, Prussia added, "You better hope she find out about getting tied up." Blinking, Prussia turned so he was watching the kitchen. "Should we help him?"<p>

"I swear, if that moron actually tells her, I'll kill him," England said as he leaned back in his seat. "Nah, he's got it."

"If we helped him would it taste better?" He cocked his head to the side as he thought, a trait picked up from Japan's place.

"Maybe." England frowned. "Can you cook?

"If he was making Bratwurst, then, hell, yeah, I can cook, but otherwise... well... I'm not as good as France, obviously but, I can make most things if I have a recipe, and I don't really burn stuff. Birdie taught me, ya know, so I'm pretty good." He just let his mouth keep flapping about his cooking skills until he finally realized he was blabbering like an idiot.

"Hm." England smiled at this. "Then c'mon." He stood, grabbed Prussia's wrist, and gently pulled him the kitchen.

"''Kay." Prussia blushed lightly as he was pulled into the kitchen.

England glanced behind him and saw he was blushing, and quirked an eyebrow, stopping just outside the door. "What?"

Suddenly, Scot danced over silently and closed the door slowly, a grin on his face.

"What do you mean, what?" Prussia asked, looking confused, as he watch Scot close the door.

"You're blushing," England said, genuinely confused. "What's wrong?"

"I'm blushing?" Prussia asked, lifting a hand to his cheek.

"Yeah. Your face is all red, man." He let go of his wrist and instead walked closer, less than five inches away from him now, and put a hand on his forehead. "You got a fever or somethin?"

Scotland rolled his eyes as he listened, pressing his ear to the door. _What an idiot_.

* * *

><p>"...I hope so." Sealand pouted as he thought over everything.<p>

^It has to be. R-Russia's never felt like this f-for anyone, so he can't be faking. He easily sees through lies.^

"If you're sure, Raivis."

Suddenly, the sound of a groan of pain distracted Raivis from the phone call. It was Russia. "I-I think something just happened; I'll call you back!"

^R-Rai-!^ He had already hung up.

* * *

><p>"Probably. I can normally tell when I'm blushing, but I didn't know my face was red till you told me," Prussia said feeling his face turn to a dark red as England got even closer, silently thanking god he wasn't one to stutter or that he was at least good at controlling it.<p>

"Hm." England stepped away. "Okay." He kicked the door open, knowing it wasn't fully closed, and smirked as he watched his older brother stumble back.

Prussia smirked as he watched Scot stumbling. _Serves him right_. "Hey Scot. We're here to help ya cook," he said, his real shit-eating grin in place.

Scotland fell on his ass and grinned in response. "I could use the help." He clapped his hands as he stood and said, "So! You two do this, while I..." He glanced around. "... escape through the window!" He started to climb for the window, but England tackled him.

"I don't think so, asshole!"

"Awesome! Fight, fight, fight!" Prussia chanted, watching England tackle his older brother. _So Art would top Scot? Dayumn._

Scotland smirked and rolled over so he was on top. "My house, my rules!"

"Oh, there's been a change in position. It makes more sense now," Prussia muttered to himself, instantly worrying about just HOW much Japan and Hungary, plus his crush on England, had affected him over the years.

England frowned.

"Surprise!" yelled the red-head as he suddenly went to take off England's shirt.

"WHAT THE-?" Now shirtless, all of the Brit's exposed skin was a deep red from blushing. "Hey, it's cold in here, damn it!"

* * *

><p>Russia stared at his arm, at the piece of glass digging into his cold, pale skin. Blood trailed down his wrist, his hand, dripping to the floor. At his feet were bloodied pieces of thick, clear glass, scattered about. He had thrown the empty bottle of vodka at the wall, causing it to shatter and ricochet throughout his room. He stood there for a good ten minutes or so before he realized he had injured himself, and that Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia were standing at his door, staring at the blood.<p>

* * *

><p>Prussia's blush returned twice as red as he leaned against the counter, staring at the blushing Brit's exposed chest. <em>I feel weak-kneed...that's bad, right? Gott this sucks. It used to be easy but now...<br>_

England scowled at his elder brother as Scotland poked him in the chest, then his stomach.

England giggled, then went beet red as he covered his covered.

"Weakness! I found his weakness!" screamed the red-head.

"Kesesese~ Way to go, Scot!" Prussia cheered, sitting down on the floor, watching the show.

England tried to keep looking angry as he fought against Scotland, but failed and burst into laughter as the red-head's hands trailed around his stomach and sides.

Prussia shivered as he heard the blonde laughing like that, eyes wide as he watched the hands trail up and down Arthur's sides.

_I know another weakness of his. Thank you, Scot._

England fell onto his side, twitching around, face red and mouth agape with laughter. "Dude - I can't breathe-! Ahahahahahaha!"

Scotland was laughing evilly, and his hand went to his spine, at which Arthur arched his back.

Prussia shook his head quickly as he saw Arthur arch his back. He really should help his friend but... It would be kind of embarrassing if either of them noticed he was having a certain problem from the more-erotic-than-it-should-have-been scene.

* * *

><p>Ivan gently touched the wound, and a jolt of pain shot up his arm. His vision went white as his arm tensed, but this just made the pain worse, and he could feel the glass scraping his bone. He gasped, violet eyes going wide, and he stumbled backward to lean against the very wall his had broken the glass against. He didn't care if he was being stared at. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor.<p>

_I have to take the glass out._

Preparing himself, the Russian grabbed his scarf and bit it. And then he pulled the glass out as quick as he could.

He'd never felt pain like that.

* * *

><p>Blinking, Gilbert went over and kicked Scot off of Arthur, who he promptly picked up bridal style. "The awesome knight has saved thee!" he said, making sure Arthur couldn't see or feel his crotch at all. <em>Now let's just hope Scot keeps his big mouth shut.<em>

Scot looked up and just laughed. Arthur, laughing still, put his nose into the crook of Gilbert's neck, saying, "This is comfortable~"

Prussia groaned at this, quickly adding, "For you maybe. I'm gonna drop you soon if you don't help by hanging on," in hopes of sounding less suspicious. _Again fuck. I'm having an off day or something_...

England laughed a little more, cheeks red, and wrapped his arms around the albino's neck.

Scot was grinning deviously. He mouthed at Gilbert, 'Really?'

'Shut up.' he mouthed back angrily.

_Let's see... Dead kittens, America eating, France flirting with England, old ladies..._ he thought, successfully willing himself back to normal. _Why didn't I do that earlier._

"Thank you." he said to England, adjusting his hold on the man's knees slightly.

Scotland whistled innocently.

"Hnnn~" hummed the Brit, smiling at the albino with that cat-like grin that he got only when he was feeling like tricking someone into something - though, somehow, it always worked.

"So, are we gonna eat soon, or should we just order out?" Prussia asked, nudging Scotland with his foot. "Cause I can't wait much longer."

Scotland sighed. "You probably wouldn't want either of us to cook... bad cooking runs in the family." England glared at him. "You want pizza? I'll order it."

"Sounds good to me," Prussia said, smirking and walking out of the kitchen with Arthur.

* * *

><p>Ivan didn't scream. No, he didn't do anything close to that. He didn't make a sound. Instead, he bit down on the scarf as hard as he could, clenching his jaw tight and closing his eyes. He quickly wrapped his scarf around his arm to stop the blood from falling to his floor - he'd said it earlier, he'd say it again: He was NOT cleaning that up.<p>

Slowly, he opened his eyes, breathing shallow and uneven. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and wiped at his eyes. "We got any bandages?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, you do realize my legs aren't injured, right?" England said with an eyebrow quirked as Scotland walked to his room to get his cell phone. "I can walk."<p>

"I know you can. You also said this was comfortable. Well, I agree, so I'm keeping you close." Gilbert walked towards the couch, his real shit-eating grin back again.

England flushed furiously and frowned. "Wanker."

"You seem to like calling me that," Gilbert said, sitting down on the couch with Arthur in his lap.

"'cause you're a bloody wanker!" Arthur said defiantly, looking away to hide his blush. _If I had my shirt, this wouldn't be so bad..._

"Hm. If you say so. I only vaguely know what that means, so I don't care if you call me it." Prussia grinned, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist.

England's face turned even more red when he touched his waist. He started to squirm, trying to escape Gilbert's touch, but to no avail.

"What's the matter Artie?" Gilbert asked, trying to keep the smirk off his face and his thoughts clean as Arthur squirmed about.

"Don't. Touch. Me. There." He dug his nails into Gilbert's hand.

Gilbert hovered his hands an inch away from the Brit's waist. "Why?"

"B-B-Because!" His face was as red as it could get, and he looked absolutely miserable. "I said not to, so don't."

Nodding, Gilbert wrapped his arms around the others neck instead. "Whatever you say, Artie."

Face red, Arthur slowly slid his hand down to his waist, gently touching the bruise America had left him with.

"I'm sorry," Gilbert mumbled under his breath.

"No prob," Arthur said, back to his normal self. "S'all good." He kissed Gilbert on the cheek just as Scotland came out to announce that the pizza would be there in 30 minutes, but he stopped halfway through when he saw the scene.

"I..." He held his hands up, slowly walking out. "I think I'll be leavin' y'all two alone..."

"No need," Prussia said, letting go of Arthur's neck and grabbing Arthur's knees and back to lift him and drop him - gently, mind you - on the seat next to him. "I was planning to do that a minute or two ago," he said, pulling his knees up to sit Indian style.

Arthur frowned as a chill swept over him, and he jumped up to get his shirt from the kitchen. Scotland grinned and walked over, leaning on the back of the couch to look at Prussia. "Tell him."

"I'm never telling him."

Scot frowned. "Why? You should."

Scowling, Prussia shook his head. "Why? So he can hate me? So he can just tell me _again_ that he only loves America? It's better just staying quiet." _I still believe it's only unresolved ssexual tension. ...Yeah keep telling yourself that..._

Scotland sighed. "I don't even believe in love, so of course I have different views than you." He stood as England walked in with his shirt now on. "Whatever." He put his hand on Arthur's head and messed his hair up as he passed.

Sighing, Prussia shook his head. "Scot's insane."

_I can't tell him. He needs my help to get his precious America back.  
><em>

"Like we didn't already know that." Arthur smiled as he sat back down, and Scot went back to his room, probably to read EROS.

Nodding, Gilbert whined, "Pizza takes too long to get here. I'm hungry~"

"Yeah, it does." Arthur sighed and hugged his knees to his chest, looking bored.

Sighing, Gilbert rested his head on Arthur's arm. "I'm tired too."

Arthur looked down at him and blushed a little. "I-I see..."

"I guess that's what happens when you drink to much?" Gilbert closed his eyes, sighing happily.

"Guess so." Arthur leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. "Hey, isn't it gonna rain tomorrow?"

"I think I heard that," Gilbert muttered into the blonde's arm.

"Hm."

Someone knocked on the door, and Scotland was out there and answering it immediately. He handed him the money with a friendly smile, taking the pizza and bringing it to the room they were in. "PETER! THERE'S PIZZA!"

Peter came running in the room, excited. "REALLY?" Once he saw the box, he fell to his knees crying. "Thank you, lord!" He had clearly already forgotten about what had happened with Raivis earlier.

Laughing, Prussia sat up fully. "'Bout time. Let's eat then~"

England grabbed the biggest slice immediately, already chomping down on it before Scotland complained with, "Hey! I'm the oldest here, why should _you_ get the biggest piece?"

Prussia rolled his eyes, grabbing a random slice of his own and eating it, happily being copied by Sealand.

England finished his pizza before Scotland, causing Scot to start sulking. "Still can't eat quite as fast as me!" Arthur cheered before falling back. "I'm tired."

Smirking, Prussia shook his head. "Are they for real?" he asked Sealand.

Sealand glanced at Prussia weirdly before nodding his head. "Kinda," he said going back to eating, while glancing at England and Prussia.

Scotland sighed. "Little prick's always eaten fast. We made a deal a few years back - whoever finishes first doesn't have to do anything around the house the next day." He frowned. "Damn it!"

Making an 'Oh' face, Prussia started snickering. "Really, eh? So Artie doesn't have to do anything tomorrow?... Good."

"Why is that so good?" Arthur asked, glancing over.

"Aye, how is that good?"

"I said 'Why', Scot..."

"... I know, but I said 'How'."

"..."

"'Cause I can drag you to Birdie's house, and we can teach you how to make Pancakes!" Prussia said happily.

Sealand shook his head, thinking something along the lines of _"These_ _idiots."_

"Pancakes?" Arthur sighed and shrugged. "Ah, whatever." Then he blinked and looked at the clock. "It's late."

Blinking, Prussia looked at the clock too. "Shit, it is." Standing up, Gilbert wiped his hands together. "I should be taking my leave now." He sighed.

"Alright." Arthur smiled. "See ya tomorrow."

Scotland nodded. "You, you go ahead and take ye'r leave." _I need tae tell Artie~!_

"'Kay, then. Bye, guys." He waved back at them, walking out of the house.

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed as he exited the house, grabbing an apple and putting it in his mouth. He bit down, tasting the juice on his tongue.<p>

"Damn school, I'm tired!" he whined. "And a single apple for breakfast just ain't enough." He opened the umbrella over his head as he stepped out from under the porch.

Prussia muttered angrily in German as he walked next to his brother on the way to school.

"Bruder. It's your own fault for ripping the other umbrella." Germany sighed.

"Gilbird tripped me!" he pulled down his hood and pointed at the bird who chirped angrily. Pulling the hood back up Gilbert continued muttering angrily.

Arthur sighed as he waited outside the school, holding the umbrella up. "What a bother~"

Gilbert blinked as he saw the blonde "Later West!" He ran out into the rain skidding to a stop next to Arthur "What's up Artie?" Gilbert asked, sneaking under the Brit's umbrella.

"Oh." Arthur blinked and smiled. "Hey. Nothing much, you?" Being sure to keep up the charade, he took the albino's hand, entwining his finger with the others.

Ivan walked up to school, without an umbrella, alone for once, soaked. He didn't seem to care. He didn't really care about anything anymore.

"Same." Gilbert squeezed the others hand. "Should we head inside?" he asked, seeing Alfred and Matthew walking towards them - no, towards the school. They were not heading specifically towards Gil and Artie.

"Sure," Arthur said with a smile, but, noticing Alfred, he leaned in and pressed his lips to the albino's.

Blushing, Gilbert kissed Arthur, reminding himself that _It's just for show._

Alfred glared at the two as he silently sprinted past them. Matthew walked slower, not looking at the two, waiting to see if they would stop soon.

When he had passed, Arthur pulled back, looking after him with eyes filled with longing.

Unfortunately for the blond - and albino - the Russian had seen. And the Russian had a short fuse right now. He pretended to not have seen it as he used his scarf to wipe the water off his face, but it didn't do much.

Prussia stared down at England sadly, watching the blonde stare after the American.

Until he was interrupted by a poke on the shoulder. Turning around, he grinned. "Hey Birdie, what's up?"

However, Matthew was not in a good mood, it seemed. "We need to talk." No nonsense in his voice and his eyes narrowed, he was scary enough for Prussia to know not to mess around right now.

England blinked and looked back, saw Canada. "I'll, uh..." He handed the umbrella to his "boyfriend" and, with his bookbag over his head, dashed inside so as to not get _too_ wet.

Sighing, Prussia looked at Matthew waiting for the bitch out.

"So you actually _were_ cheating on Ivan with Arthur?" He scowled. _A very un-Birdie like face._

"No, I wasn't. I didn't cheat, and neither did Arthur."

"Then explain why you two are out here making out after just being dumped?" Canada demanded, poking the albino's chest.

"We weren't making out. It was just a kiss. Look". At this point, he sighed, rubbing his face "We were both dumped. We tried to figure out why we were dumped and couldn't. We got to drinking and then shit happened. So we're together now." He shrugged.

"You're pathetic!" Canada spat as he walked into the school to look for his brother.

"I know," Prussia said to himself, crouching down and staring at the ground. _I already know that._

Arthur waited until Canada had passed to walk back outside, up to the albino. He crouched in front of him, now soaked, hair in his face. "That looked harsh." He put his head under the umbrella, so their faces were rather close.

"I probably deserved it... in his eyes at least," Gilbert said, feeling his heartbeat quicken at the sight of a soaked Arthur.

Arthur frowned. "No." He put his hand on the albino's cheek, knowing there were probably people looking at them through the windows. "Don't say you deserved something like that." He leaned in so their foreheads were touching. "It's not fair."

"Thanks." Gilbert smiled sadly up at the blonde. Blinking, he thought of something. "You want the word to get out around school that we're dating?" he asked curiously.

"Well, basically, yeah." He touched his lips to Gilbert's for a second, then pulled away, standing and holding a hand out for him. "C'mon. We're both going to get soaked."

Grabbing the hand, Gilbert stood up and positioned the umbrella so it was completely shielding Arthur from the rain. "Should I tell Hungary or Poland then?" he asked, smirking, hoping the blonde wouldn't see his red face.

Arthur smiled. "Do as you wish." Then he looked deep in thought as he said, "You know, for real, you are rather attractive when you blush."

Blinking in confusion, Gilbert smirked. "So you're acknowledging how sexy I am? Good. I couldn't have a boyfriend that didn't appreciate my looks. Even a boyfriend that's as good looking as you." He winked at the blond.

Said blond blushed a little at the wink. "Just- come on," he said like the little tsundere he was, leading him inside the school.

* * *

><p>Ivan sat in his seat in homeroom, looking around as if bored, but on the inside, his anger was boiling, bubbling, popping.<p>

_I was right._

America sat in his seat, searching out the window, wondering if he could see the couple from his seat. _I know I told him to go with Prussia... but he couldn't even wait a day?_

Ivan frowned as he looked out the window at them. "It's sickening," he growled under his breath, "how right I was."

America glared down at the white haired male, plotting his quick demise.

Ivan glanced over at America. "I can't believe they'd actually do this, da?"

"Yeah." Alfred moved his glasses to wipe at his eyes.

Ivan glared down at that smile. _I'll rip it off his face if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

><p>"Of course dear~" Gilbert replied, throwing his arm over the blond's shoulder.<p>

Arthur smiled that uke-licious smile of his and closed the umbrella as they entered. Blushing at the smile, Gilbert looked off to the opposite wall, willing his mind out of the gutter. Arthur looked confused for a moment, but shrugged it off. _I'm sure he's thinking this is awkward. After all, we're best friends. Best friends normally don't do this kind of stuff, right?_

"So. We should probably get to our classes. See you at gym?"

"Yeah." Arthur kissed him, and then went into his homeroom.

Ivan glared daggers at him. The blond shivered and went to his seat in the very back. "Ugh, this sucks," he muttered to himself.

Gilbert watched Arthur walk away, and then turned to head to his own homeroom, deep in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

This is so overdue...and yeah. Sorry. This chapter is M-rated just to warn you. Um...Think that's it. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>France sighed dramatically as he observed the room. "To think. Our little Gilbert has caused all this drama. I'm so proud~" France cooed, turning to Spain. "Who should we talk to today? Russie, Amerique, or Angleterre?"<br>Spain blinked and pulled Romano's curl. "I say, Inglaterra." He smiled, wrapping the curl around his finger.  
>"Perfect. My thoughts exactly." France stood and strutted over to the Englishman's desk. "Bonjour, Angleterre! I was wondering if I could talk to you?" he purred.<br>England stared at him for a moment before asking, "About?"  
>"Why, you and Prussia, of course!"<br>England's cheeks turned pink at that. "Ah, about that..."  
>"Yes? What about that?" France asked, grinning wickedly.<br>"It- It's not what you think! Really, it's not!" England held his hands up defensively before setting them down and entwining his fingers together on the desk. "It... Me and Prussia have no feelings for each other."  
>At this, France's grin only widened. <em>So he doesn't know? Poor Angleterre.<em> "You two don't? Then why is it that you were seen kissing this morning?"  
>"We... are faking it," England said, twiddling his thumbs. "Blame the alcohol; wouldn't have come up with the idea without it."<br>"Hm. If it's fake, then why does it have to be Prussia? Why not me?" France purred, leaning in closer to the Britain.  
>"Because I hate you?" England suggested with a roll of his emerald eyes.<br>"Oh? You like Prussia more than me?" France asked with a hurt look on his face.  
>England's cheeks flooded with color, and he growled at the Frenchman. "Francis, I told you! I don't have any feelings for Prussia! But if I had to choose, yeah, I'd go with him."<br>"That only shows how naive you are, my dear." France sighed as he stared down at the Brit.  
>"Naive?" England quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"<br>"You're naive for picking him. He's more dangerous than I could ever be, dear Angleterre."  
>The Brit frowned. "Nonsense! How could he possibly be more dangerous that you? You'd just rape me every day."<br>"At least I tell people my intentions for them." He mimicked the others frown.  
>England just wanted to smack the damn Frenchman.<br>"I tell everyone what I think about them, and what I would like to do with them. Meanwhile, Gilbert sits there, lying and using people. You should be avoiding him at all costs."  
>"Gilbert tells me just about everything there is to know," England said, frowning. "I'm letting him use me right now. We're using each other by the others consent, dumbass."<br>"England. If you knew what he was hiding from you... you would never want to see him again. Gilbert tells you most things, sure, but not the most important thing he could," France hissed, getting angry. _Why is he defending him?_  
>England scowled at him. "He has every right to keep a secret from me. Just because we're friends doesn't mean he has to tell me every damn thing."<br>"Why are you defending him? I thought you didn't have any feelings for him?" France huffed.  
>"I-I don't!" exclaimed the Brit. "But he's my friend. And it looks like right now he's certainly my only friend."<br>Blinking, France leaned in closer to the Brit's face. "Am I not your friend?" he asked once there was only a few inches separating the two.  
>England leaned back in disgust. "No. You're not. Never have been, never will be."<p>

"If you want to mess with him, stop messing with me, stupid bastard," Romano hissed angrily.  
>Spain laughed. "You're so cute, Lovi-chan~!"<br>"Shut up," Romano hissed, turning away from Spain angrily.  
>Spain let go of the curl and hugged Lovino.<br>"Stupid bastard," Lovino said as he was hugged.  
>Spain smirked at Lovino. "You're still cute. And you will admit one of these days you like my singing."<br>"Never. I hate your singing. I hate your stupid voice."  
>Spain frowned. "Eh? You're lying!"<br>"I have no use in lying. I hate your singing."  
>"Nuh-uh! You're totally lying. When you were younger, you loved when I sang and played my guitar!"<br>"That was before I knew what good singing sounded like."  
>Ignoring the comment, Spain continued on. "And then you'd get up and start dancing - ahh, you were so cute! Then I'd go get some freshly picked tomatoes and we'd eat them together... Those were the days...!"<br>Blushing at the fond memories, Lovino crossed his arms on the desk and buried his face into them.  
>Spain chuckled and continued to hug him, arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He lay his head in between Lovino's shoulder blades with a sigh.<br>Lovino blushed at the contact. "Let me go!"  
>Spain shook his head. "Never~!"<br>"I hate you."  
>"Love ya too, Romano-chan!"<br>"Cállate idiota. Usted no me oyó gritar que Te amo," Lovino lectured the Spanish male.  
>"Haha~ Lo sé. Pero todavía te amo!"<br>"Anch'io ti amo. Quindi zitto."  
>"Aww, usted es tan lindo." He held Romano closer, saying, "Mina~!"<br>"I said SHUT UP. Stupid bastard."  
>"Okay~!" But instead of shutting up, he started humming a Spanish song.<br>Sighing, Lovino listened to the stupid bastard sing. _It's better than him flirting with me. And his voice is so amazing._

Placing the back of his hand on his forehead, France sighed dramatically. "You wound me so!" he said just as the bell rang, signaling next class.  
>"I hope it kills you." England sighed in relief as he exited the room, leaving France behind. He started looking for Prussia.<br>Prussia snuck up behind England and threw his arm over the blond's shoulder. "Hey Artie. Whats up?" He grinned at the blonde happily.  
>"Gah!" said blond exclaimed, jumping a bit, then grinning when he saw it was just Prussia. "Oh. Hey, Prussia. Same ol', same ol', you?"<br>"I was nearly killed by Hungary, Japan, and Poland." He sighed, pouting. "My head still hurts from their yelling. Plus, Belarus kept glaring at me from the back of the room!" Here he shivered... Because he was cold! ... Right. Cold.  
>"... Why did they try to kill you?" England frowned in confusion.<br>"They wanted to know every. Little. Detail. About me and my new boyfriend," he said, kissing the blonde's cheek. "I survived, though, because I'm awesome."  
>Arthur smiled. "Yeah, I guess you are pretty awesome."<br>Smiling the brightest smile that day, Prussia hugged the Britain closer. "I love you, Arthur!" he said, hearing Hungary squeal from somewhere behind them.  
>Arthur grinned nervously. "Me too, you..." <em>What is he hiding from me?<em>  
>"...Do we have to go to gym?" Prussia asked, looking at the blonde hopefully.<br>The albino's voice snapped Arthur out of his thoughts, and he said, "Are you saying you'd rather skip?"  
>"Yeah. Especially since Russia has that class with us, and I hear we're playing dodge ball," he said, trying not to think of how bad that could be.<br>"Oh, hell." England grimaced. "We're skipping gym."  
>"Awesome!" Prussia said, grabbing his hand. "Follow me." He led the British man down a separate hallway.<br>England quirked an eyebrow but followed. "O-Okay..."  
>Walking to the chosen classroom, Gilbert held open the door for the blond. "After you."<br>England smiled as he walked in and sat on the closest desk.  
>Closing the door after them, Prussia sat on the floor in front of England.<br>"So how often do you come in here to skip?" England looked around, placing a foot on Prussia's shoulder.  
>"It depends on my mood, likeliness to get caught, and the class I have next. This is one of my many hideaways," he said, blinking as he felt the foot placed on his shoulder.<br>"Hmm." Arthur frowned and stared at the ceiling. "Hey, Prussia..."  
>"Yeah?" Gilbert asked, looking up at the ex-pirate.<br>He looked down at Gilbert with a hesitant look on his face, then leaned forward to put his elbows on his knees. "France told me something... odd."  
>Gilbert internally scowled, while he forced himself to outwardly only blink innocently in surprise. "Oh? What did he say?"<br>"He said that the most important thing there is for you to tell me, you've been hiding. That if you told me, I'd never want to see you again." England sighed. "You can tell me. Just so you know. It can't be as bad as France says."  
>"Eh? So you're promising me that if I told you, you would still want to be my friend? No matter what it was?" he asked curiously.<br>"No matter what." England shook his head. "Because that's what friends are for, right?"  
>Sighing, Prussia nodded his head. "Okay then. I haven't told you that I've had a crush on someone for a while. No one knows who it is. When Russia first approached me, I mainly responded to get my mind off my crush. Now I'm confused as to who it is I really like." Prussia frowned in thought.<br>_So maybe France and Scot know it's you. Spain suspects it too. But that's unimportant._  
>England blinked. "Oh. That's it?" England laughed a little. "That wain-bastard."<br>"Oh? The Gentleman isn't even going to tell me it's wrong to use people and their feelings?" Shaking his head, he sang out, "Shame on you, Artie~!"  
>"You said you were unsure as of who you liked, which means you like them both." England smiled and dug his heel into Gilbert's shoulder - and by the look on it face, it wasn't accidental. "That means you weren't using them, for real."<br>"Ah, but the original plan was to use Ivan... never mind. I'm not gonna search for trouble."  
>Gilbert smiled up at Arthur. "Thanks."<br>Arthur continued to smile. "I really hope this all works out. Then life can go back to normal."  
>"Me, too, Artie." He sighed, wondering just what normal would be.<br>"... I want ice cream."  
>It was totally random. He wasn't even thinking anything along the lines of that. But there they were, hanging in the air.<br>"Well, if you don't mind leaving school grounds, I'd be more than happy to go with you to get some," Prussia said, thankful for the distraction. He was free and there would be no more daydreaming or wondering.  
>England thought about it. "Alright, sure." He hopped off the desk.<br>"Awesome!" he said, standing up. "Come on!" He grinned as he grabbed Arthur's hand and ran out of the room, and then out of the school.  
>Arthur didn't bother taking his hand from Gilbert's, even though they were safe. "I don't know, where's the best ice cream around here?"<br>"Cuba's," Prussia said automatically.  
>"Alright. Then let's go."<br>"M'kay," Prussia said, leading Arthur through the little side streets and alleys towards the little shop. "There it is," he said, gesturing towards the place. Holding the door open, he smiled at Arthur.  
>"Thanks," he said quietly as he entered. "Huh." He glanced around curiously. "Shocking. A place I've never been to."<br>"I'm awesome like that," he said, following the blonde into the shoppe. "What kind you want?"  
>"Err, anything chocolate?"<br>"'Kay then," Prussia said, walking up to the huge machine at the end of the room.  
>England followed, staying a few steps behind, looking around still.<br>Tapping away at the machine, Prussia pulled out his wallet and inserted the money. "Grab the bowls, please, Artie?" he asked, inclining his head towards the paper-cardboard bowls.  
>"S-Sure," he said, grabbing two and sliding them next to Prussia.<br>Placing one of the bowls under the dispenser, Prussia smiled as the chocolate ice cream came out.  
>England leaned against the wall, watching the ice cream. ... I like ice cream...<br>Once it was done, Prussia handed Arthur the huge bowl of Ice cream and started making his much smaller bowl of Neapolitan.  
>Arthur gladly took the bowl, grabbing a spoon and picking up a scoop of ice cream. He put the spoon in his mouth, but didn't bother taking it out. He watched Gilbert instead.<br>Gilbert grabbed himself a spoon and took a bite of his vanilla ice cream, also watching England.  
>England glanced away immediately, pulling the spoon out of his mouth and slowly licking his lips. "This is good, huh?"<br>"Yeah," Prussia said, staring down at the bowl in thought. _He's such a tease... Hm. I can have all three flavors in my ice cream... Why can't life be like that?_  
>Arthur slowly licked the spoon with a light smirk - of course, he couldn't possibly have realized what it was doing to Prussia. He was smirking simply at an inside joke between him and Scot - you wouldn't understand.<br>Prussia took a bite of strawberry, this time thinking how his face must be as pink as the ice cream as he watched the show Arthur was putting on.  
>As far as England knew, he was eating his ice cream normally, not knowing that "normal" to him is "extremely erotic" to most.<br>Prussia grimaced and started to walk towards the front of the store to sit down at the tables - much easier to hide certain problems when sitting down, after all.  
>"Hm?" England followed and sat across the table from him.<br>"My legs were gettin' tired. From all that runnin and standin." He took a bite of chocolate ice cream, staring at the table top.  
>"Oh..." England turned away and continued to eat his ice cream.<br>"Yeah," he said silently eating more of the icecream.  
>"... You wanna know why I don't usually eat ice cream, no matter what time of day it is?" England's right hand twitched as he brought the spoon to his mouth.<br>Prussia blinked, watching the blonde closely. "Yeah, why?"  
>"Because I just get SO..." He fell over onto his side. "BLOODY. HYPER."<br>"Whoa!" Prussia stood up, staring down at England. "You okay?"  
>He looked up at Prussia, with a total uke face on. "I'm bored." He suddenly reached over and grabbed Prussia's leg. "Entertain me."<br>Prussia suddenly fell back on the seat, his face as red as one of Antonio's prized tomatoes. Swallowing with great difficulty, he asked, "What should I do to entertain you?"  
>"I don't know." England pulled himself up and put his chin on Gilbert's knee. "But I'm reaaaalllyyy bored."<br>Shivering, Gilbert looked up at the ceiling. _God, why me? What did I ever do? America eating. Think of America eating, and not how close he is to-!_ "Well, find something to do, then!" he yelped, exasperated.  
>England started to run his hand up Gilbert's other leg, his expression like that of a child. "But... you're much more interesting than anything else here."<br>Gilbert closed his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Why am I more interesting?" He felt his face heating up, as he could swear he still felt England's hand running up his leg.  
>England pouted and instead rested his chin on the edge on the seat. "Because. You just are. I don't know how to explain it."<br>"Well, until you have a good explanation, I won't play with you." He instantly groaned at how wrong that sounded, hitting his head against the table top.  
>Arthur giggled and suddenly glomped him, knocking him out of the chair and on to the floor.<br>Gilbert yelped out in surprise as his back hit the floor, and he was suddenly staring up at the blonde man... who was on top of him. _Gott, whatever I did to piss you off, I'm sorry. Why must you tempt me with that which I can not have?_  
>Arthur laughed a little more, laying down on top of the albino, arms around his neck and chin on his chest.<br>"Arthur? You want me to entertain you, right?" Prussia asked, looking at the blonde snuggling into him.  
>"Mm-hmm~" said the Englishman with a smile.<br>"Right. Come here, then." Gilbert gently lifted Arthur off him and led him into the bathroom.  
>"Hm?" Arthur grinned, looking like a little dog with a tail wagging behind him. "You really will?"<br>"Yeah," Prussia said leading Arthur into the biggest stall there. "As long as you don't scream."  
>"Why would I be screaming?" Arthur asking, completely oblivious what he was talking about.<br>"Just don't, okay?" Prussia said, shaking severely as he lent in and kissed Arthur.  
>Arthur's eyes went wide as he did this, but he kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck.<br>Gilbert smiled as he felt Arthur kiss back. Sticking his tongue out, he licked the Brit's bottom lip, begging for entrance as he slowly pushed Arthur against the unlocked door. Hesitantly, he granted the albino entrance. He didn't even know why. He was just going with the flow, basically. He truly didn't feel anything for the man. Okay, maybe a little bit. But...  
>He loved America.<br>If he got America back, then he was okay. But if it involved... this... Arthur wasn't entirely sure what.  
>Prussia quickly locked the door before sneaking his hands into the back pockets of the other man's pants. Sucking on Arthur's tongue, he massaged his backside through the jeans and underwear slowly.<br>England blushed and let out a soft moan. _What am I even doing?_  
>Prussia licked around the others mouth happily, tasting the chocolate ice cream. <em>He's not pushing me away. He's responding!<em> he thought as he continued to french the Brit. He knew he would probably regret doing this later, but for now he he had a willing Arthur responding to his advances, and he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Slipping a hand out of the pocket, he brought it in between the both of them and gently cupped the man's crotch through his jeans.  
>Arthur winced, trying to back up, but realized he was pushed up against the door, and so he stopped even trying and slipped his hand into the albino's messy hair.<br>Pulling away from the kiss, Gilbert panted deeply before kissing under Arthur's jawline, littering tons of kisses up and down the neck. Lifting his hand upwards a few inches, he unbuttoned Arthur's pants, seeing if the other would respond to this at all.  
>The blond found himself actually liking this, and so he opened an eye, glancing at the man, and tilted his head back to give him more room. To bring him closer, Arthur put his arms under the albino's, hands slowly finding themselves around his back. When Gilbert undid did pants, he found himself whimpering quietly, holding him tighter.<br>Gilbert smirked, kissing harder and licking at the man's neck as he unzipped Arthur's pants. Sliding his hand down the blond's stomach until he was underneath his boxers. Gilbert looked up at the blonde he was with and bit down on Arthur's neck as he stroked his member.  
>Arthur winced and let out a quiet moan, making sure not to be too loud because of what he had said earlier.<br>Using his free hand, Gilbert pushed Arthur's pants down so they were resting halfway down the blond's thighs. Moving his head up towards Arthur's ear, Gilbert panted out, "Arthur... Do you like this?" as he stroked the man quicker.  
>Arthur moaned, biting his lip, leaning his head back, holding the man tighter. Panting heavily, he could only nod slightly.<br>"Arthur? Will you touch me?" he asked, leaning back down to bite at the ex-pirates neck. Stroking the man harder, he kept watching the others face, red-eyes clouded over with lust.  
>Arthur slowly moved one of his hands down his back to the edge of his pants, bringing it around to the front, unbuttoning his pants and then slipping them down along with his boxers, blushing and looking to the side. He bit his bottom lip as he reached and gently stroked the man.<br>Moaning, Gilbert curled his head so it was resting on the others shoulders. "Ah-Arthur!" he moaned, squeezing tighter as he stroked the blond.  
>Arthur, extremely turned on by the sounds he was making, stroked him harder, and harder still. He moaned out the man's name, trying not to be too loud.<br>Gilbert blushed darkly as he heard Arthur moan his name... and yet... "Louder," he said, maneuvering his hand faster.  
>Arthur too moved his hand faster and harder still, panting heavily now, grasping the man's shoulder tightly with his free shoulder. "Gahh-!"<br>"My name," he begged as he kissed the man's jaw, never stopping his hand that was giving Arthur so much pleasure and causing that look to spread across the blond's face.  
>"G-Gil-bert! Ahh.." said blond moaned out, moving his hand even faster. "Gah..."<br>Gilbert shivered at the sound and the speed at which Arthur was moving. He willed his hand to move even faster. He wanted to make Arthur cum. He wanted Arthur to cum while moaning his name.  
>He had successfully gotten the blonde this far, now he just had to get him to the finish.<br>"Fu- Gilbert!" Arthur nearly screamed out, the muscles in his cock tensing, tingling. Arthur inhaled deeply just as he released his seed, face going red - well, redder than it already was, anyways. He hid his face from Gilbert, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck.  
>Gilbert growled as Arthur hid his face from him, milking the blonde to completion. When he was sure that was that, he brought his hand up to his face and licked it clean of Arthur's seed.<br>Arthur blushed furiously as he felt this happen. He frowned and pulled his pants back up. "I hate you. So much."  
>Gilbert winced at the words Arthur said, feeling himself lose his confidence, so he was standing there, worried and guilty.<br>Arthur, however, resumed stroking the man just as fast and hard as before.  
>Gasping, Gilbert moaned out as he felt himself getting nearer and nearer until- "Ah-Ah-Arthur!" he yelped out, shuddering as he reached that state of pleasure.<br>Arthur couldn't help but smirk as he moaned out his name, and he raised he hand, slowly licking the liquid off his hand, making sure Gilbert was looking. He enjoyed seeing him like that, and hearing him say his name in such a tone.  
>Gilbert blushed as dark as his eyes as he pulled up his pants. <em>I was right, England is a tease<em>, he thought, watching the blond's final show for him. Gilbert waited until Arthur was done cleaning his hand before pulling on the blond's wrists, and bringing Arthur into a kiss. Placing the blond's hands on his chest, he held them and the blonde close.  
>Arthur smiled and gladly returned the kiss. He knew he shouldn't. It would be leading him on. But he just couldn't help it.<br>Prussia smiled into the kiss happily. _I might regret this later. He might never speak to me again. So, for now, I'll milk this for all it's worth. Besides... He's responding. How could I not?_  
><em>I swear, I'll kill him later.<em> Arthur sighed. _But right now, I'm in a good mood._ The blond slowly wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck.  
>Gilbert sighed as he stuck his tongue out to ask for entrance again. He knew that eventually Arthur would come to his senses and push him away. He just hoped it wouldn't be soon.<br>At this, Arthur seemed to snap. He brought his hands to Gilbert's shoulders and roughly pushed away, put a few fingers on his lips, breathing heavily. His eyes were seriously confused, unsure, hesitant. "What the fuck am I doing?" he muttered to himself under his breath.  
>Gilbert stumbled back, watching Arthur's reaction. His mind started running different scenarios of what could happen next. He knew it would probably end badly for him. In the end of every fairytale, the princess winds back up with the prince. <em>Does that make me the villain?<em>  
>Arthur couldn't really say anything. No matter what he said, he couldn't describe his... anger? No, he wasn't angry. He was almost glad it happened. But he refused to admit. He unlocked the door and stepped out quickly. <em>Damn it... Stupid ice cream.<em>  
>Gilbert stood there after Arthur left, beating himself up. <em>Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why would you go and do that? You're supposed to be helping him get back with that jerk.<em> Wincing, Gilbert slipped out of the stall and quietly followed behind the Britain.  
>Arthur was stubborn. He knew that he should probably tell the albino straight out that he had absolutely no feelings for him whatsoever. But it was like the good inside his heart was battling with the bad.<br>Gilbert quietly followed behind the blond, internally freaking out about everything that had happened in the last couple of days. The silence was driving him insane, but it also gave him a chance to think through everything, leaving him to wonder whether it was a good or bad thing.  
>Arthur frowned as looked at his half-eaten bowl of ice cream. He gave it a weird look before finally snatching it up and walking off, in the direction of the school. "It's almost lunch time."<br>"Y-yeah," Gilbert said, trailing behind, still staring at the ground in regret.  
>Arthur finished his ice cream just before the got back to school, and he threw the bowl in a trashcan just off the campus. He gave a yawn just as the lunch bell rang.<br>Gilbert blinked at the sound of the bell. "Hey, Arthur?" he called out hesitantly.  
>"Hm?" Arthur stopped and turned around to face him. "What is it?"<br>Sighing, Gilbert looked up at the blond. "We gonna eat lunch together?"  
>Arthur smiled. "Duh." He took the albino's hand, entwining his fingers through the others. Though his cheeks tinted a light pink, he smiled contently.<br>"France isn't gonna like that." He internally sighed at the fact that it seemed like Arthur was going to drop what just happened between them for now. Maybe. Squeezing Arthur's hand, Prussia grinned down at the other. "Too bad I don't care about France right now~"  
>"I never care about France," Arthur said, cheeks coloring a darker pink at the words.<br>"Yeah, I don't blame you for that. He's my friend, though, so I kinda have to make sure he's okay... most of the time." Prussia scratched at his neck as he talked. _My voice may be back to normal, but my body language is still nervous. I need to fix that soon._  
>Arthur smiled when he saw that Prussia was acting nervous still. Even though he knew there was nobody around to see it, he leaned up and kissed his cheek before quickly tugging him into the school towards the cafeteria.<br>Gaping at Arthur, his expression changed and Gilbert's shit-eating grin broke out on his face as he was pulled into the school.  
><em>Why?<br>Why don't I mind when he's taking the lead? Why do I find it so hard to breathe around him? Why can't I compare to America?  
>Why... Why do I keep thinking about Russia...?<em>  
>Arthur pulled the albino into the cafeteria, then frowned as he saw that most seats had already been taken. Unsure of where to sit, he just kinda stood there.<br>Sighing, Prussia started walking over to Spain and Romano. "Come sit here, 'kay?"  
>"Mm'kay..." Arthur said, looking away bashfully.<br>Spain was eating a tomato, holding Romano on his lap with a grin. He blinked up when he noticed they were standing. "Oh, hey."  
>"Hey, Toni. Hello, Romano," Prussia said, sitting down across from the couple.<br>Romano nodded at the other two in acknowledgment as he squirmed, trying to get off Spain's lap. Pouting, the boys face was as red as the tomato Spain was eating.  
>Arthur sat next to Prussia, not really paying attention to what was happening around him.<br>Spain just grinned at Lovino and held him tighter, holding the tomato up for him to take a bite out of. "Want some~?"  
>"Fucking bastard!" He took a bite of the tomato, glaring at the ground.<br>Prussia sighed, crossing his arms on the table and laying his head in them.  
>Spain hummed a song as he held Lovino close, putting his chin on his shoulder. "Stop being so stubborn; you know you like being held like this~."<br>"No. I don't. I hate you, you stupid tomato bastard."  
>"Denial~" Gilbert sang, not moving a centimeter.<br>Lovino glared down at the albino, delighting in the fact that he could not see Spain's face while he did so.  
>Arthur smiled slightly when he saw this. Spain chuckled and kept humming.<br>"Oh, stop glaring at me. You know it's true." Prussia moved his head to rest his chin instead of his his forehead on his arms. "You're madly in love with Antonio." He grinned cockily.  
>"Odio il tuo amico, Antonio." Romano paused for a moment before hissing out, "He needs to learn to mind his own business."<br>Spain chuckled. "Él está diciendo lo que es verdad, Romano~"  
>Arthur quirked an eyebrow over at the two, as he naturally had no clue what they were saying.<br>"... Estás tan lleno de sí mismo. ¿Por qué es que Te quiero de todos modos?"  
>"Just ignore them," Gilbert whispered at Arthur. Leaning in closer as if he was telling a big government secret, he cupped his hand around his mouth and the Brit's ear. "You probably don't want to know what they're saying. Knowing them, it's highly inappropriate," he added, smirking.<br>Arthur sweat dropped with an eyebrow quirked. "I-I see..."  
>"Porque soy sexy, yo canto bien, y te amo mis tomates?" Antonio suggested with a grin.<br>"Si usted lo dice." Romano rolled his eyes.  
>"You got to admit they're cute together, though." Prussia grinned at Spain and Romano as he sat back down normally.<br>"Yeah, they are." Arthur smiled.  
>"Y yo lo digo!" exclaimed Spain with the largest grin he'd had in a while. "Buscar sus sentimientos, Romano, sabes que es verdad!"<br>"... Tal vez. Voy a tener que pensar en ello," Romano replied staring out the window.  
>"They've been like this for years." Prussia had a far-off look in his eyes as he thought. "It's so cute. I honestly don't think they could live without each other. They love each other that much, even if Romano denies it."<br>"Eres demasiado lindo, Romano!" Spain hugged the younger male tighter.  
>"Romano seems to be... what was the term Japan used... a tsundere, I think?"<br>"¡Cállate! Te odio," Romano cried out as he tried to push the Spaniard away. "Usted es tan embarazoso," he whined.  
>"Yeah, sounds right. Japan told me that a while ago... I think," Prussia said, playing with his red jacket.<br>"Tal vez, pero yo nunca voy a dejar ir."  
>Arthur looked over at him. "Hm."<br>Blushing, Romano stopped squirming and wrapped Antonio's arms around his waist tighter. "Es mejor que no."  
>Prussia peeked in his inside jacket pocket curiously, sighing as he saw Gilbird had woke up and was tugging on a loose string.<br>"No te preocupes, nunca lo haré." Spain smiled sexily and put his nose into the crook of Romano's neck.  
>Arthur too glanced over. "Why the hell is Gilbird in your pocket?"<br>Smiling fondly down at him, Romano ran his fingers through Spain's hair.  
>"'Cause he was asleep." Prussia shrugged.<br>"Seriously?" Arthur rolled his eyes incredulously, then blinked over at the two. _That's cute..._  
>Turning around in his seat, Gilbert scanned the crowds around him, giving Spain and Romano privacy. "Hey, look away from them for a minute," Gilbert whispered to Arthur.<br>Arthur slowly did as he said, turning in his seat and leaning on his knees. They do look good together.  
>Romano, seeing the other two looking away, kissed Spain's forehead. Spain smiled and leaned up to kiss Romano on the lips. Romano hesitated a moment before giving in and kissing Antonio back.<br>Prussia peeked over his shoulder, then turned around, smirking. "Called it."  
>Arthur blinked and glanced back, and immediately smiled. "You were right."<br>"I've known them for years. Lovino refuses to kiss Antonio when they're being stared at." Gilbert smiled back at Arthur. "He gets embarrassed too easily, so it's best when they're getting like that to turn around."  
>"Ah," said Arthur. "I see."<br>Antonio smiled into the kiss and held him closer.  
>"Yeah." Prussia waved over at Hungary, who was filming their table.<br>Lovino blushed, wrapping one of his arms around Antonio's neck, the other up playing in the Spaniard's hair.  
>Arthur grinned when he saw Hungary.<br>Spain bit the Italian's bottom lip, sliding his tongue inside his mouth.  
>"I found a Japan." Gilbert pointed to a doorway just as a flash came through the window.<br>Romano whined as his lip was bit.  
>Arthur couldn't help but chuckle. "Yup." He watched as Japan set the camera to zoom again and took another picture.<br>Spain's tongue explored said Italian's mouth as he smirked.  
>Prussia shivered as Hungary leered at him, gesturing angrily. He flipped her off, sticking his tongue out.<br>Romano whimpered as he kissed back, not even trying to take control of the kiss. Why would he even want to do that? He had Spain assaulting his mouth with his tongue. Definitely not something one would hate.  
>Arthur laughed at the scene unfolding before him. He could swear he saw Hungary wipe some blood from her nose as she filmed - and, knowing her, he probably did.<br>Spain slid a hand into Romano's hair, deepening the kiss.  
>Gilbert leaned over to place his head on Arthur's shoulder. "Think we should tell them they're being taped?"<br>Arthur glanced down at him with a smile and wrapped his arm around said albino's waist. "Romano'd kill us if we didn't, right?"  
>"Highly likely." Gilbert sighed happily, staring at Hungary, who had pulled out a second camera. <em>Wonder where she gets and keeps those.<em>  
>Spain suddenly pulled away. "Huh?" He looked about obliviously.<br>"You guys are being filmed," Gilbert called out to the other two.  
>"Cosa?" Romano yelped, angry and embarrassed, as he dug his face in Antonio's shoulder.<br>"Huhh.. I kinda got that feeling..." Spain frowned at Hungary and held Romano as tight as possible without injuring him. "Perra."  
>"Yup. She is~" Prussia said, kissing Arthur's cheek and watching her squeal happily to Austria.<br>Arthur's cheeks flooded with color as he grinned and responded with a peck on the lips.  
>Prussia smiled happily, forgetting about Hungary and her fan-girling as Arthur kissed him.<br>"Get a room," Lovino muttered under his breath.  
>Arthur chuckled and entwined his fingers through the albino's, glancing over at Lovino. "You've got a lot of room to talk, pal." He grinned to show it was a joke.<br>"Yeah, I do. Me and this bastard have been dating forever," he countered, copying the blond's expression.  
><em>Tsundere battle royal... although Arthur isn't much of a tsundere around me<em>, Gilbert thought, rubbing his thumb on the back of Arthur's hand. _Another sign_... He sighed.  
>Feeling challenged, Arthur leaned across the table, grin now turning devious. "And you still won't kiss him when people are looking? Bet you haven't even gotten laid yet."<br>"… You're working for Elizaveta," he said suddenly. "I refuse to speak to you."  
>Gilbert laughed at this, shaking his head. <em>He's so obvious.<em>  
>"The hell - Why would I work for her?" Arthur grimaced in disgust.<br>"Why would you ask such questions if you weren't working for her?... Or Japan?" Romano asked, smiling. _I have the upper hand!_  
>"... What the hell?" Arthur just stared at him before pulling on his curl in an attempt to shut him up.<br>Spain's eyes went wide before he burst into laughter, waiting to see his precious Lovi's reaction.  
>Eyes wide, Lovino started yelling, "LET THAT GO! Only Spain can do that!" He thrashed against the Brit's arm. "Prussia, you bastard, call off your girlfriend!"<br>Arthur fell back in laughter, letting go of the curl.  
>Spain chuckled and hugged Lovi close.<br>Lovino whined, tears in his eyes, as he rubbed at his head around the curl. "Bastard. That really hurt." He glared at Arthur.  
>Arthur hung onto Prussia playfully. "Oooh~ I'm scared."<br>"You should be," Romano muttered, smirking as he saw Prussia blush and wrap an arm around the blonde.  
>England grinned when he put his arm around him. He too put his arms around the albino, burying his face into his chest.<br>_He's so cute!_ Prussia grinned down at the blond, shielding him from Hungary's cameras.  
>England held him tight, wishing that it were America holding him and not his best friend, that he had just argued with France instead of Romano.<br>Prussia looked up as he saw America glaring at them as he walked into the hallway. Sighing, he let Arthur go. "Hey, Arthur. I'll be right back." He smiled down at the blonde before going the same way America had just gone.  
>England blinked, looking confused, but shrugged and nodded. "Okay..."<br>Ivan glanced over from the other side of the room, sitting with Belarus and Lithuania.  
>Prussia jogged up behind America. "Hey, America. Wait up a second."<br>"Why should I?" America glared at the albino. "Shouldn't you be in there cuddling with Arthur?  
>"Maybe. I just wanted to thank you for breaking up with him so I could ask him out."<br>America glared at him, angrier than ever. "Why wouldn't I, he cheated on me."  
>"Why do you guys think that?" Prussia asked, throwing his hands in the air angrily.<br>"Because Russia saw you guys together, at his house." America hissed furiously.  
>"Yeah. We hang out a lot. We're friends," he responded with a hiss of his own.<br>"More than friends, from what I've seen." America started walking away.  
>"Yeah. After you dumped him!" Prussia called after the American.<br>What the hell did Russia see?  
>Russia's curiosity finally won over, and he walked up, looking as inconspicuous as possible...<br>… As if someone with his height was able to...  
>He saw them talking, looking rather pissed at each other. Hmmm? He stepped over as America walked away.<br>Prussia turned to look at Russia.  
>"Okay. What the HELL did you see?"<br>Russia blinked. "See? When?"  
>"What did you see to make you think I cheated on you?"<br>"Oh, that?" Russia sighed and glanced away. "You were in his room, about to kiss."  
>"When? The day before you started ignoring and avoiding me?" Prussia walked into Russia's line of view.<br>"Da." Russia looked away again. "Or rather, at three in the morning."  
>"I never kissed him. I went over to his house so we could drink together." Prussia reached out to grab Russia's sleeve. "You honestly think I would cheat on you?"<br>"I've been cheated on my entire life." Russia pulled his arm back.  
>"Not by me though," Prussia said, looking hurt, grabbing the others arm again. "Why don't you trust me?"<br>Russia's arm flinched, but he didn't pull back this time. "Because," he said, "over time, you realize you can't really trust anyone."  
>"Did you ever trust me?" Prussia asked, fearing the answer.<br>Russia stared at him. "Yes." He looked away, wishing the Prussian would stop touching his arm. The wound from the glass from last night hurt like hell. Of course, he wasn't going to admit it. "Trust is like a piece of paper, though. Once it's been crumpled, it'll never be the same, da?"  
>"... And now that you've crumpled it, you aren't going to trust me ever again?" Prussia asked, stepping away from the Russian.<br>Russia didn't answer for a while. He grabbed his arm, gently touching the wound, preoccupied. "Depends."  
>"What does it depend on?"<br>"You." Russia looked up from his arm to finally look at the albino, staring into his eyes.  
>"What do I have to do?" Prussia asked quickly. <em>I'm grasping at straws, aren't I?<em>  
>Russia's violet eyes were cold as his house, distant. "To start, you can dump England, da?"<br>"I-" Prussia stared at Ivan sadly. _This is too hard. Too confusing._ "I can't right now. He needs my help."  
>"Hm. I see." Russia turned away to look at the wall, gently touching the wound where Gilbert couldn't see. A slight wince as pain shot through his entire arm showed that he touched the deep cut too hard. <em>Ow.<em>  
>"It's just..." Sighing, Prussia walked closer to Russia. "Ivan, once I dump England - we can work on getting back together, right?"<br>Russia looked at his arm, seeing that blood was leaking through the bandages once more and staining his coat. "Da, maybe."  
>I need more time to think and make sure England ends up happy. "Then wait a few more days?" Prussia's tone was hard to decipher, even to him. He couldn't tell if he stated that or asked a question as he stared at the blood stains.<br>"Yesli eto vy , to stoitpodozhdatʹ." Ivan sighed and nodded. "Alright. I suppose I can wait. He pulled his sleeve up to look at the tightly done bandages on his arm. They were bloodied and in need of changing. _Chert, ya ne imyeyu svoe svobodnoe povyazki so mnoĭ ..._  
>"What happened there?" Prussia gestured towards the bandages.<br>"Oh, this?" Russia glanced at him. "Let's just say, I'm a violent drunk."  
>"Hm... Don't get drunk anymore."<br>"But when I'm drunk, I don't have to worry about anything. I won't remember a single thing in the morning, anyways." Russia shrugged. "I drink to escape the world around me. I'm used to this kind of stuff."  
>"Idiot!" Prussia shook his head, his cocky self back. "Don't just say that you're used to it. It makes you sound like a drunkard... Anyways, I should probably get back." Leaning up Prussia, kissed Ivan's cheek. "Ya lyublyu tebya." Blushing, he jogged back in the cafeteria.<br>Russia stood there, frozen in shock. "He... actually remembered it...?" Slowly, a smile came to his lips. "Vot pochemu ya lyublyu tebya , Prussiya ..."

"I'm back~ Stop your crying." Prussia sat back down next to England.  
>"No crying happened at this table today," Spain teased.<br>"If you say so," he said, smirking at the Spaniard. "Found out why they thought we cheated." This was whispered to the blond beside him.  
>Said blond immediately blinked. "Why?" he whispered back.<br>"Apparently Ivan saw us in your room the other night and it looked like we were gonna kiss."  
>Arthur headdesked. "Seriously?"<br>Spain blinked. "Is he okay?"  
>"Nope. He's insane."<br>Spain nodded his head as if understanding the situation. "Ah."  
>Arthur frowned up at Prussia. "But, seriously? That's it?"<br>"I guess. That's what they told me." Prussia shrugged.  
>Arthur sighed, lifted his head, and rubbed his forehead. "Bloody morons."<br>"Yup. They are." Gilbert sighed. "Why is it that we love 'em?"  
>"I have no fucking clue."<p> 


End file.
